Time Flies Backwards
by Necesisstas
Summary: The war is finally over and the dark days are left behind. But this is Harry we're talking about and trouble usually tends to find him. After all, who else would get thrown backwards in time to their parents' youth? Yeah, I thought so. Set after DH. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...obviously. **

* * *

><p>Harry Potter's first thought was that his bum was hurting. His second thought was that his glasses had fallen off. Finally though, his third thought was the important one: What had just happened?<p>

"You a'right boy?"

Harry looked at the owner of the raspy voice; he could make out a long, dirty-white beard.

"I—Yeah, my glasses—"

"These 'ya mean?"

"Yeah—thanks."

Harry took a better look at the elder wizard. The same blue eyes, once another very similar wizard carried, the long white beard, shabby look, and a slightly younger frown.

_Younger?_

"Any reason you're layin' down in front of my pub at this hour of the night?"

"I-I fell."

Had Aberforth not recognized him?

"Huh. Well, follow me in then boy; don't want a dead kid lying near my inn. This place already has a bad reputation as it is."

"Right."

Harry followed Aberforth inside the pub. How could he not recognize him? And what had happened? Despite his murderous headache, Harry forced his memory.

It had been a normal day after all. He had woken up at the Burrow, spent some time with Ginny and then he, Ron and Hermione had gone to Hogsmead, still in a dreamy daze that the war was finally over. It had been three months and almost all of the Death Eaters had been caught, minus a few escapees who were giving the ministry quite a hard time.

Harry thought harder. They had visited George. He remembered they had helped him with the shop for a couple of hours, they'd even managed to get a smile out of him. They had been to Three Broomsticks. Then, then, then…They'd seen Malfoy. And?

He tried hard but to no avail. He couldn't go any further than that. Besides, something was buzzing.

"Huh?"

"I'm askin' if you need a room boy! Merlin, these young people… Heads all up in the clouds."

"I—Thanks. A room would be nice."

"Follow me then."

HPHPHP

The next morning Harry woke up with a headache. It took him a minute to take in his surroundings, another five minutes to digest everything that happened .He felt slightly better than last night and went downstairs to the pub to get some answers.

The pub looked pretty much the same as always except when he smiled at Ariana's portrait, the girl shot him an offended look and hid behind a tree.

Curious.

"So you're up."

"Yeah. Good morning Ab." Said Harry; mentally slapping himself almost immediately.

Aberforth raised his eyebrows.

"Don't remember telling you my name last night."

"You, well, you did though."

"Huh. Don't call me Ab."

"Right. Sorry."

Harry felt that he wouldn't be able to get the answers he wanted from Aberforth for he clearly did not remember him. He had to find Ron and Hermione. Hermione would know why Ab was acting like this.

"Those blasted Death Eaters." Aberforth said looking at the Daily Prophet while pouring some coffee for Harry to a rather dirty mug.

"Giving the ministry a hard time aren't they?"

Aberforth's eyebrows shot up.

"The ministry? The ministry ain't doin' anything boy! I wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who became the Minister of Magic tomorrow!"

Harry chocked on his coffee.

"What? Voldemort?" He is dead, Harry wanted to say but felt it would be better if he didn't.

"Why so surprised? Don't tell me you've never heard of him."

"Could—could I take a look at that newspaper?"

Aberforth, shooting him an uneasy look, passed him the newspaper.

Harry felt his chest tighten.

_September 10, 1978_

"It's 1978!" He yelled out, not able to stop himself.

"You know boy, you're the weirdest bloke I've ever met."

But Harry wasn't listening to him. This couldn't be; it was impossible. What in the world was going on?

"I need to see Albus Dumbledore."

Aberforth's face hardened at his brother's name.

"Well, I ain't holdin' you here with chains and handcuffs, am I boy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to anyone who read! I'm actually quite excited about this since I've only written oneshots before. Please review and tell me if I should continue this. Any kind of advice would also be really amazing and would be very much appreciated. Thanks to all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

__**Disclaimer: Yeah, this doesn't even make sense. But just to make sure...no. I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><em>1978<em>

Impossible.

But here Harry was, right in front of Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore. Yes, alive.

Harry blinked for the millionth time – who knows maybe this time he'd wake up- and thought just how he should start his explanation.

He'd come to Hogwarts by borrowing a worn out broom from a grumpy – well grumpier than usual – Aberforth, who obviously felt as if he had been betrayed by his peculiar guest, being left for his brother. But as always he'd shrugged it off by his peevish acts. To be completely honest, Harry had not been able to feel bad for him with the uneasy excitement of seeing Dumbledore again. Alive and well.

This wasn't what he expected.

Harry didn't quite know _what_ he'd been expecting but the thing was, ever since he knew himself Dumbledore had always been there for him even at his death. Harry was always welcomed by his mentor. Now he couldn't help but to feel offended by his cold and doubtful attitude. It's not his fault, Harry thought, He doesn't know you. Adding those last words though, left Harry with a small sting in his chest.

"I'm Harry— err, Harry."

"Harry Harry? Interesting."

"Err, no just Harry."

"No last name then?"

Harry gulped.

"Not for now."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and for a second, Harry feared he'd use Legilimency on him but thankfully, he didn't. Harry was surprised that Dumbledore never once questioned him about being a Death Eater but then again, this was the man who'd let Tom Riddle in his office, letting him apply for a _job._

"I don't know how to say this sir—but err, I'm – I know you."

"Well, I don't mean to sound conceited my dear boy, but most people do."

"I didn't mean – I…" Harry sighed "Sir, would you mind me asking if you have a limit to believing stories?"

"I am sorry Mr. Harry but I don't believe I follow you."

Mr. Harry. That didn't sound right coming from Dumbledore's mouth.

"What if I told that I was from the future?"

For a second Dumbledore looked puzzled. Puzzled but not disbelieving, Harry noted with a slight relief.

"Well, then I'd have to use Legilimency on you."

Relief, was it?

"Sir there might be some things -"

"I promise I will not interfere with your private memories."

Harry was about to object, Dumbledore couldn't know some things for he did not want to change the future. True, there were horrible events but if he tried to change them it wasn't certain that they'd change for the best.

"Sir I, can't I try to prove you myself before you – do that?"

Dumbledore was silent for a second.

"Go on."

"Your name is Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore. You have – had a sister called Ariana." Dumbledore straightened up as if he'd been electrified but Harry didn't stop. "You blame yourself for her death and – and you were also friends with Grindewald. You—you don't know if it was you or Aberforth or Grindewald who caused her death but—" Harry stopped. It was too hard to continue with expression on Dumbledore's face.

"Sir?"

"Sit back."

"Sir –"

"_Sit back." _

Dumbledore stood up too briskly for a man his age and before Harry could even understand what he was doing, Dumbledore spoke:

"_Legilimens_"

His mother was screaming. Ron, Hermione and Cho under the water, he had to choose one. _Choose. _Dumbledore look at the mirror and then Harry: "I see myself with a pair of socks." Ariana walked until she was out of sight. A tunnel? Sirius fell in the veil. Harry felt his heart ripped in two.

Dumbledore stopped.

For the first time in his life, Harry saw Dumbledore truly shaken.

"A Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"I saw you were a Gryffindor before."

Another nod.

"You may continue as one I suppose."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I apologize for my inconsiderate actions. Please, my boy, excuse me some time. May I ask you to come back after dinner so we can discuss your story?"

Harry gave a small nod and got up. Just as he was about to get out he asked:

"What should I tell if I'm asked – my parents—"

"Tell anything, but the truth my boy."

And as Harry left, the old man closed his electric blue eyes and put his head in his hands. For the first time in decades, he cried.

HPHPHP

Harry, still quite shaken after what happened with Dumbledore, walked down the all too familiar halls of Hogwarts. Every corner was full of countless memories; good ones, bad ones, none of which had happened yet. Harry sighed. He was already homesick. Just as he turned another corner he bumped into a rough body and fell over.

"Sorry mate. You alright?"

And Harry looked up to see a young and unbroken Sirius Black, staring at him as if purposely trying to show him that he was the opposite of everything Harry remembered him being.

"Yeah.", Harry said "Never better."

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Nikki G.M, Indigo Lily and Cassia4u. My first reviewers! As always thanks to anyone who read and your opinions mean a lot to me so it'd make me tremendously happy if you reviewed.<strong>

** Lots of love, **

**Necesisstas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's why this is on a fanfiction site. **

* * *

><p>Harry felt a lump in his throat.<p>

He wasn't quite sure if it was out of happiness or pain, his feelings were too mixed for him to distinguish them. All he knew was that Sirius Black was standing right in front of him. There was a spark in his young eyes that Harry had never seen before; he guessed it was lost by his years in Azkaban. Or maybe it was gone when James died. There was also something else though.

Sirius looked happy.

Happier than Harry had ever seen him before. He remembered the old photo in Grimmauld Place. He wondered if it was taken yet.

Sirius reached out his hand.

"Need help?"

Harry could have gotten up on his own perfectly well but just to make sure his godfather was real and all of these were not products of his imagination, he took it.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem mate. You know you look a hell lot like my friend James. Know him?"

Harry felt his heart beat faster. For the first time in his life, Harry could meet his father.

"No, sorry. I'm—I'm new here"

"Hey Padfoot! I've been looking all over for you, Pete's off somewhere and Moony is in the library and—Hey who's this?"

James Potter –yes for thousandth time Harry took in the fact that he also was alive – looked at Harry not unwelcomingly but quite strangely.

"Never seen you around before."

"He's new." Sirius interrupted.

"New? Oh well, I didn't know you could be new at Hogwarts but, err, welcome I suppose."

"Thanks."

James turned to Sirius.

"I was saying, I have this perfect prank for the Snakes. Let's get the others!"

Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry err—"

"Harry."

"Right, Harry. Duty is calling, see you around." Sirius said as he turned back.

James was already on his way. Sirius caught up with him and they walked the rest of the hall talking excitedly. They turned a corner and disappeared.

Harry was completely dumbstruck.

HPHPHP

The Marauders had succeeded.

Harry wasn't sure _what _exactly they'd done but the sound of the explosion was heard from all over the castle and not even thirty minutes later, McGonagall's voice could also be heard at the same octave.

And at the very minute, in the Great Hall, a very angry Lily Evans was sitting right across Harry. It had taken Harry nearly twenty minutes to calm his breathing, slow down the beat of his heart and overcome the urge to yell out "MUM!" and hug her.

He thought that was quite the success.

"They are insufferable!" Lily Evans told angrily to her friend sitting next to her.

"Oh, just let them be. It's our last year Lils." With a small jolt Harry recognized Alice Longbottom. Well, probably not Longbottom yet.

"But Ali, James is supposedly the Head Boy! He needs to be mature now!" Lily ventured.

"Merlin, Lily! Why are you so bothered by him?" Alice raised her eyebrows, "Could you be in a denial for a buried feeling maybe?" Alice smirked.

Lily threw a quick glance at Harry; obviously not comfortable with discussing such matters around _strangers._ Alice caught on.

"Well, whatever. Don't think you're saved though. We'll discuss this later." She turned Harry. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude but, I've never noticed you before?" Alice said. Harry wasn't offended; she had a shy, kind tone and a gentle, friendly smile plastered on her face. For a second, Harry saw Neville.

"I'm new."

"New? I didn't know you could be new at Hogwarts." Lily butted in.

Harry smiled.

"Funny, some other kid said that to me today," He acted – rather successfully he'd say – as if he was thinking, "James was it?"

Lily let out an annoyed breath.

"You don't like him?" Harry asked, feeling a little bad for having fun with this.

"She's sort of obsessed." Alice explained.

"I am not! It's just that," Lily turned to Harry, "Please don't think badly of me. You don't know him like I do. He is such a pain."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Well," Lily started, happy that she got to complain about James Potter without people telling her to shut up, "first of all, he is immature. It's insufferable really. The way he acts, the way he talks, how he ruffles that stupid hair of his! Disgusting. Also, he is conceited. He thinks just because he's got a pair of abs and some cool, he can just get anything he wants. So what if he's good at Quidditch? It's just a stupid sport for goodness sake! Also, he's rude, insensitive, beyond bearing, and not to mention, tactless. James Potter is a big headed prick!"

"Oh, shut it Evans."

Harry saw Sirius walk behind Lily and sit on the other side of Alice. James Potter, looking a little pale, avoided Lily's harsh gaze and sat across Sirius which was next to Harry. Harry noticed Remus sit down next to James however all his joy vanished when he saw Peter sitting down next to Sirius, eagerly. He looked a little nervous sitting next to girls, but Sirius smiled at him encouragingly. Harry felt like getting up and leaving. In just three years, this eager boy would betray all three of his friends and the boy who smiled at him would want nothing more than to kill him.

Suddenly everything seemed so hard.

"_You_ shut it Black. Oh, you know what? I'm not even going to start this immature bicker with you and stoop down to your level."

Harry would almost snort if he didn't know any better. _Stoop down to his level_? Sirius Black was one of the most honorable and loyal people Harry had ever known in his life. But then again so was Lily.

Sirius smirked, satisfied with himself.

Harry felt Sirius could go way further with this bickering, until he had Lily as red as her hair, shaking and raging with fury but for the sake of James, he'd stopped.

Meanwhile, James tried to regain his cool act.

"So," he started, Harry noticed his hands were shaking as he was looking at Lily, "what did I do to deserve being gossiped about, with this new kid here?" He shot a crooked smile.

Lily blushed.

"He's got a name. It's – It's…"

"Harry." Sirius said. "Yes sweetheart, we knew. Did you?"

Lily blushed even more, having just remembered she hadn't asked Harry his name.

"Well, it's nice you're so willing to talk behind me with a kid you don't know the name of." James said

Harry saw that he was pissed.

Lily frowned.

"You know what? I'm not continuing this. Unlike you James, I know my responsibilities as the Head Girl, and I am not going to set a bad example on the children by playing these stupid games with you." She got up. "Let's go Alice."

Alice sighed and followed her not before shooting an apologetic smile at the boys.

Remus sighed.

"Don't worry James. She'll come around."

"Yeah," Peter piped in, "she'll eventually realize she can't find anyone better than you."

"Yeah, seriously mate, who will she go to? Snivellius?" Sirius snorted.

Harry frowned. James seemed to have noticed.

"You got a problem with that? Us saying Snivellius?"

Harry thought of saying no, but as Snape's memories became vivid in his mind he found himself saying:

"I just don't think it's nice; calling people names."

James raised his eyebrows.

"Well, well, isn't that nice, looks like the new kid's a saint." Sirius retorted as Peter snickered.

Harry was surprised how his friendly act from earlier had turned into a hostile attitude so suddenly.

"Sirius." Remus warned.

"Oh come on Moony," Sirius said not raising his eyes from Harry. "I'm just good naturedly joking here."

James just shook his head and chose to ignore Harry completely. Minutes later their small, sour conversation was forgotten and the Marauders were engaged in a conversation amongst themselves.

Harry caught Dumbledore get up and remembering their conversation from earlier, he went after him.

This tasteless event wasn't going to make him give up, he decided. No matter what, before he found a way to get back to his own time, Harry was going get to know his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day! As always, thanks to anyone who read, I would love it if you reviewed :) <strong>

**Lots of love;**

**Necesisstas **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>"I see."<p>

Everything was explained and Dumbledore was throughly aware of what had happened. There was no doubt that Harry was from the future however there was still a small problem that continued to linger.

"So you have no idea how any of this has occurred Mr. Potter?"

"I'm afraid not, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"I will do my best then. From what I've, ehm, seen you seem to be a valuable person in your time."

"I—Well I need to get back."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I would like to apologize to you, Mr. Potter. I've been careless. I shouldn't have interfered with your memories against your will."

Harry thought of saying it's alright but it wouldn't be an honest answer. Instead he said:

"Sir, can I ask, how much did you see?"

Dumbledore stayed silent for a second.

"I saw that we were very close. I saw that I cared about you very much. I saw James and Lily, what happened to them. I saw your friends and glimpses of Voldemort…I saw Sirius."

Harry nodded. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Would you mind me asking, my dear boy, for what reason a boy your age would have faced Voldemort so many times?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't speak of that." He said politely.

There was a lump in his throat. Dumbledore didn't know. Harry felt alone.

"I will have to place you with Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew for their room is the only one with an available bed. They've been staying as three since Mr. Potter has become the Head Boy and received his own room."

Harry nodded.

"I will make sure you have the requested text books and I assume you will need a new surname?"

Harry blinked. He'd never thought of that.

"I will?"

"We wouldn't want to draw suspicions Mr. Potter. Your similarity with James is troubling enough." Dumbledore paused. "Except for the eyes I suppose. I can see you've received your eyes from Ms. Evans."

Harry smiled. He felt as if the tight rope that was squeezing his throat had been loosened a little.

"I—Yeah. Thanks."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Your last name?"

"Oh, well—I…"

Well, this was hard. How was he supposed to find himself a new last name just like that? Would Hermione mind if he borrowed hers?

"I have this muggle-born friend, back in my time. I could use hers."

"Very well then, what should I call you?"

"Harry Granger."

HPHPHPHPHP

"It's nice to see you again—err…"

"Harry."

"Right." Lupin smiled. Harry was relieved to see it was genuine. He hadn't started off too well with his father and Sirius, well he was acting rather bipolar.

"Harry Granger." He repeated just to break the slightly awkward silence.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin and this here's Peter."

Remus threw a pillow at Peter's head.

"Hey Pete, say hi!"

Peter mumbled a quiet hello and went back to his homework.

"He's just shy." Remus assured Harry.

"It's okay." Harry said, a little too forced maybe.

Remus looked a bit taken aback by his tone but shrugged it off. Harry felt awkward. It was weird to see a Peter-liking Remus.

"Well, Sirius will probably arrive in a couple of minutes. James tries to bring him back by the curfew, being Head Boy and all."

Harry nodded.

"I—Sorry about Sirius' earlier behavior Harry. He's not having the easiest time you see."

"It's alright. It was nothing really." Harry said quickly.

He'd forgive Sirius a thousand times for anything he'd done. He was never going to forget the way Sirius had been there for him when he was alive, Harry could never stay angry at him.

"Oh and even though James doesn't sleep here anymore he spends most of his time here with us so, just so you know." Remus added.

Harry nodded.

"What's up lads? Didn't miss me too much did y—Oh, hi."

"Hello Sirius." Harry said evenly. He wasn't quite sure what kind of a reaction he would get.

"Sirius, James you remember Harry. He'll be staying with s for the rest of the year." Remus broke in.

Both Sirius and James nodded and went to sit on their beds. James went and sat on his former bed causing Harry to awkwardly wait standing until Remus showed the courtesy to pat the space next to him motioning for Harry to sit down.

"So how come you're new anyway?" Sirius asked while putting a bean in his mouth and grimacing with distaste.

Harry was caught off guard.

"I-I was home schooled—away. We didn't live in Britain."

James spoke for the first time.

"Really? Where did you live?"

'Not Europe' Harry thought desperately. It was too close and he didn't want to risk anything. He remembered once having to listen to Hermione talk about other wizardry cultures for one of her essays. Which one did he remember the best?

"Umm—In Turkey."

Where had that came from? Bloody instincts.

"Turkey?" James looked impressed. "Cool."

"Do you know Turkish?" Sirius asked leaning back on his bed.

"No—not much. Sorry. They spoke English so I—I didn't need to."

"Oh."

Harry gulped. He was usually a good liar, average at least, but things tended to go all weird when it was his family's younger version talking to him.

"So umm, what's it like there?" Remus tried to break the silence.

"Oh, well—nice. You know, the weather and all..."

"The weather was nice?" Sirius raised his eyebrows, amused. This whole thing kept getting more and more ridiculous by the minute.

"Yeah."

The Marauders exchanged glances for a second. Peter who had given up on his homework was throwing uneasy looks at Harry.

"Well," James said getting up, "I better go to bed. We have a meeting with the new prefects tomorrow. Honestly, I know nothing Moony."

"You'll do fine, don't worry."

"Thanks. It was umm…interesting to meet you Harry."

"Nice. He meant nice." Remus butted in earning an irritated look form James whom he threw a pillow a second later.

"Yes. That too Harry. Goodnight guys."

" 'Night Prongs."

"Later."

Harry just nodded. He could feel his face burning with the embarrassment of the conversation that had gone horribly wrong.

The weather's nice? Just scream I'm lying and get it over with. He sighed, he'd have to spend some time in library to learn stuff about Turkey. He had "lived" there after all.

"Oh by the way Harry," Remus started, "that's your truck I assume? McGonagall gave it to me before you arrived."

Harry eased a bit. He noted in the back of his head to thank Dumbledore sometime.

"You carried it here? You shouldn't have, I don't mean to burden you—"

But Remus interrupted him by waving a careless hand, saying it didn't matter. Harry smiled. He was glad to have at least one person liking him in the dorm.

He decided to let it go as he changed into his pajamas.

After all, tomorrow couldn't go worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, homesick Harry. Anyways, sorry I couldn't update earlier, I was too busy with all my exams but I'm in semester break now so I'll have more time for this story. As always thanks to anyone who read and reviews are greatly appreciated because your opinions matter.<strong>

**Lots of love;**

**Necesisstas**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Marvelous.<p>

"If you'd please let me pass, I'd like to get to the Great Hall now." Harry forced out, gritting his teeth. Being surrounded by a pack of Slytherins was most definitely not a good way to start the day.

"Well, look at that. The new kid knows how to talk to his superiors." Harry would almost think he was Sirius. Almost. The pale boy carried the same hair and eyes as his elder brother along with structural similarities, but lacked his natural charm in a sadly obvious way. Even the graceful, aristocratic way he held himself couldn't hide his effort to look as careless and smooth as his brother.

"I'm not talking to my superiors Regulus, I just don't want the hurt someone younger than me. Now let me pass." Harry repeated. From the corner of his eye he caught Snape. His face had tensed with obvious dislike; his eyes were on Harry's Gryffindor scarf. He looked disgusted. Regulus' eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed. His wand was suddenly on Harry's throat.

"Don't be so rash Regulus." Said a thin, gaunt boy who Harry recognized as Rookwood. Harry noticed that Regulus was the youngest amongst them, probably a fifth year. Maybe it was the tone of Rookwood but he suddenly got the impression that Regulus was in some kind of training. He wondered what he was being trained or more accurately, _disciplined_ for. Was it to join their little gang? Or was it to join the Death Eaters?

"He probably found out from your brother." Severus spoke for the first time, saying the last two words as if they were worms on a piece of rotten meat.

"I don't have a brother." Regulus spat.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have no interest in your family drama so if you'd excuse me—" Harry began but Rookwood cut him off:

"Not so fast." He said, pronouncing each word threateningly slow, reminding Harry too much of Lucius Malfoy, "What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Don't be smart with me." Rookwood spat, "What's your last name?" Harry sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"Granger." He replied.

Regulus snorted as Rookwood smiled viciously.

"A mudblood?"

Harry felt the anger boil inside him at the use of the word.

"So what if I am!" He found himself replying, loudly. A couple of Slytherins who had remained silent until then, gave threatening laughs. Harry weighed his situation. There were about seven of them. He could easily take them; that was no problem; the problem was how could he avoid getting in trouble? He didn't want to make a name for himself from the second day of his arrival; being the new kid was troubling enough. Plus, he really didn't want to attack Snape and Regulus.

"Hey! What's goin' on down there?" He heard a deep voice shout. A smile spread along his face.

Hagrid.

"I'm tellin' yeh, leave him alone before I call the Headmaster!"

"What is this oaf doing here?" Rookwood whispered to the others. Harry felt like punching him.

Hagrid started walking towards them as Harry yelled: "Hagrid's not an oaf!"

The Slytherins gave an odd look to him before walking away, preferably as far from Hagrid as possible. Only Rookwood, Snape and Regulus stayed behind.

"This isn't over Granger." Rookwood whispered and motioned for Snape and Regulus to follow him as he left.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Hagrid asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry smiled.

"Good. Yeh're lucky I was 'ere to talk to the Headmaster. These Slytherins can be a bother…Harry, was it?"

"Yeah – How do you know my name?"

"How do yeh know mine?" the Gatekeeper smiled, "Thanks by the way, for stickin' up for me."

"No problem."

"So, Harry, if yeh need someone to talk to, yeh _know_ where my hut is." Hagrid smiled and turned to leave.

Harry felt his stomach turn upside down. Had Dumbledore _told_ Hagrid? Why?

HPHPHPHP

'_He must've told' _Harry thought, '_How else would he know my name?' _He was panicking, _'And he wasn't surprised when I knew his name.'_ So that was why Hagrid was visiting Dumbledore. They were talking about him.

He let out a troubled sigh as he sat down on the Gryffindor table.

"Are you ok Harry?" Remus asked frowning, "You look a litte pale."

"Huh? Uh—I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

Remus nodded slightly and went back to his discussion with Peter. Harry couldn't really focus on what they were saying but he was quite sure he'd heard the word "fangs" somewhere in between. He shook his head and reached for the Treacle Tart as a soft, feminine voice spoke:

"So, I heard you were from Turkey?" Lily Evans looked at him with curious eyes; obviously can't wait to hear about the far-away country. Unfortunately Harry couldn't really help her with that.

"I've lived there." Harry replied. It was the first time he noticed how similar their eyes were. He'd seen before of course, in memories and photos but it was different when she sat right across him. She was real.

"How was it? It must be so different. I've heard it's beautiful."

"It—it is. Quite beautiful actually." Harry said hoping she'd leave it there. Thankfully she did.

"Well, I have to go now; I'll be late to Arithmancy if I don't. By the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself properly the other day. I was a little angry, if you recall." She laughed weakly. Harry could tell she was a little embarrassed.

"It's alright." He assured her, "I'm Harry Granger by the way."

"Lily Evans; Head Girl. Find me if you need help with anything." She smiled.

"Thanks." Harry smiled; he liked how his mother was quite easy-going and accepting.

"You're welcome; bye Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled as she hurried off to her class. He turned back towards his plate just to find all the Marauders staring at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing," Sirius shook his head, "Pretty isn't she?" He asked as if he was testing Harry, "Evans, I mean."

James was looking at him curiously, Harry could tell he was going to make his final decision about him with the answer to this question. And it was a rather tricky one. If he said yes, James wouldn't like him; if he said no, both James and Lily wouldn't like him.

"Yeah, she seems like the kind of girl my girlfriend would get along with." Harry smiled, satisfied with his answer. _She's pretty but I'm taken; _good.

"You have a girlfriend?" James asked, obviously relieved.

"Yeah, back home." Harry smiled, then he grinned at James, "Nice choice by the way. My girlfriend's a ginger too."

A wide grin broke into James' face.

"Of course mate, gingers are always the best."

HPHPHPHPHP

After his free period in which he decided to pull a Hermione and spend some time in the library researching Turkey, he went to his first class; Potions. It was with Professor Slughorn who seemed to be keen on Lily Evans very much and she seemed to respect him in the same amount. It was a double period which was mostly contained of Sirius sleeping, Harry drifting off, Slytherins glaring at Slughorn for being nice to "mudblood Evans" and James somewhere in between glaring at Slytherins and staring at Lily. Needless to say, it passed slowly.

As did the rest of the day. Harry found out that his mother's favorite subjects were Charms and Potions where as his father only gave his attention to Transfiguration. Remus listened to all of the classes while Sirius listened to none and Peter was, well, just being Peter.

Finally though, it was time for the last lesson of the day: Defense Against Dark Arts. It had been the lesson Harry had been waiting for all of the day not because he was eager for it (He'd had enough time with defense last year on the horcrux hunt, thank you very much) but because he'd been curious about the teacher. To this day he'd never had one Defense teacher who'd been honest (even Lupin had kept secrets about who he was) and Harry was quite sure that the job was still jinxed since Voldemort was still alive.

"This year we have a new Defense teacher." She said.

Harry nodded.

"I've heard."

"I wonder what he's like." Lily mused.

"So do I Lily." Harry smiled sadly despite himself; _so do I._

HPHPHPHP

"I'm Professor Hawk."

_Suits him well_; Harry thought. The man did look like a hawk after all. He wasn't fury or anything and just to make sure no, he most definitely didn't have a beak. It was his eyes. He looked at you as if he was about to hunt you at the very second. He was though and he made Harry feel uneasy.

_At least we'd have some good lessons with him; _Harry thought. The man did look like a good teacher.

Oh how he was wrong.

"This year in Defense Against Dark Arts, our books are definitely more qualified than the previous years." What the bloody hell did that mean? "Our books will not just be our guide but they'll also be our right hands, our mentors. Everything we need to know is in these books."

Then the sentence Harry dreaded the most followed.

"Put your wands away."

Shit.

HPHPHPHPHP

What a day it was. Everything that had happened swirled in Harry's head, creating a big pool of worry.

Harry sighed.

Trouble with Slytherins? Check.

Hagrid knowing he's from the future? Check.

Creepy Defense teacher? Ah, a must.

He tiredly threw himself to his bed, closing his eyes, only to have them open in milliseconds. He'd just had a light bulb moment. An "A-ha!" moment. Harry grinned.

He knew just what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is. I've noticed that the story is lots and lots of dialogues so I worked on that a little. There's less in this one. :) By the way; REVIEW PEOPLE! Seriously this story has no reviews it's getting on my nerves. Anyways, thanks for reading.<strong>

**Lot's of Love; **

**Necesisstas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: In the last chapter there's a part: "This year we have new defense teacher" She said.  
>There was originally a sentence before that indicating that Lily came next to Harry while they were walking and they started to talk.I probably deleted it by accident while I was trying to fix something. Word was killing me that day. Anyways sorry about that; it seems a little off by its own so I just wanted to clear things. Anyways; enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>It was brilliant; genius. It was something that Hermione Granger would have found, and in fact, something she'd already found. Of course; Harry doubted she'd approve of him doing this but with a pang of guilt –and longing – he reminded himself that she was not here. So she couldn't really say anything. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it. He'd laid there in his bed for the longest time trying to imagine just what his friends would say. Ron would say it was brilliant. He would agree with him a hundred percent and back him up. Hermione would have said it was dangerous. She'd say it could've changed the future and mess things up but Harry knew she'd consider it. And even if she didn't Harry knew he usually listened to Ron anyways.<p>

He couldn't help the fluttering of his stomach at the thought. He was going to reform the DA.

It had taken a lot of time to decide just what to do and how to do it. He knew _where_ they'd do it; it would be where they'd always done it. He had spent a month planning the lessons and trying to figure out how he'd break the news to the others. It had been nerve-wrecking at first; what if they said no? But after a month of useless lessons with Mr. Hawk, his stupid books and the war growing bigger and bigger everyday, he wasn't really concerned about the reactions. Even still sort of cold, he'd gained a somewhat friendly relationship with his father and his mother had become one of the closest people to him. His relationship with Sirius was still a bit rocky but he knew it was around the time Regulus was joining the Death Eaters; he knew Sirius couldn't deal with that. Remus again, was always nice and helpful and they had this trustworthy but level friendship with him.

His only problem was how to stop Peter from joining.

Harry knew Peter hadn't joined the Dark Side yet, he hadn't done anything bad. He was planning to join the Order as the rest of his friends but did that make anything okay? It wasn't Harry's fault that he wanted to strangle Peter every time he saw him. It wasn't his fault that he excluded him as much as he could and avoided him at all costs. It was Peter's fault. Maybe not yet, but he would betray everyone eventually. But still, would the fact that he hadn't done all the wrongs yet, change things? Would it? He didn't know. He truly and honestly had no idea.

Harry sighed. Could anything in his life not be so complicated for once? For once he'd want to have the answer in his hands just like that but he'd had far too much experience with life to know things never went like that. The truth was he was feeling lonelier than ever and he wished he had someone to talk to. And then he remembered.

Hagrid. It was time to learn if he really knew Harry was from the future.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He'd just wanted someone to talk to; someone that would understand him and if Hagrid knew he was from the future…Harry had just wanted to—Oh this was stupid! So what if Hagrid knew the truth about him? He still didn't know _him_. This Hagrid wasn't the Hagrid who saved him from the Dursleys or taught him how to ride a Hippogriff or cried his eyes out when he thought Harry was dead. This Hagrid wasn't his Hagrid.

"Yeh alright kid?" Hagrid asked, concerned.

"Wh—I'm fine. Thanks…No, actually I just wanted to know if you knew…" Harry trailed off. He didn't know if he should've continued the sentence.

"Knew what? Oh, never mind. So tell me Harry; what's the future like?"

Well that was blunt.

"So you know?"

"Well, Dumbledore trusts me with lots of things Harry; great man that Dumbledore, bless him."

"I—uh, complicated."

Hagrid raised his eyebrows.

"The future I mean," Harry continued, "it's very complicated. It's got both good and great in it but also…bad and terrible too."

Hagrid smiled.

"Well ain't that what life's like anyways? So," Hagrid grinned, "You're a Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Looks like our lovely Lily finally gives into Potter charms; I'd know those eyes anywhere."

Harry smiled. He knew he could always trust Hagrid. Any time.

"Hagrid, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"What do you think of Professor Hawk?"

The words had just left his mouth like that. He hadn't meant to ask about him, he'd wanted to talk about D.A and future and consequences and lots of other things that suddenly started to seem so unimportant to him. Right now, he felt, he should gather information about Hawk.

"Why'd you wanna know Harry? Does he do anythin' bad in the future?"

"No—no I've just met him; it's just—Wait, do _you_ think he's capable of doing something bad in the future?"

Hagrid paused. Harry knew that look on his face: He'd said something he hadn't meant to say.

"Well Harry it's getting' late, yeh should go now."

"It's not curfew yet."

"Yeh probably have homework though, don't cha?"

"It's Saturday Hagrid."

Hagrid sighed in defeat.

"Yeh know, I ain't supposed to talk to students about these stuff but yeh're not the usual student are yeh? I mean, they don't usually come flyin' from the future."

"I didn't fly—"

"Oh, whatever Harry. Never mind that. About Professor Hawk, I just find him weird that's all. He's not your usual Professor is he? A bit off, that's all. It's the first time I meet him, though, that's probably it. Never seen him before too, yeh know."

"What do you mean the first time you see him? Wasn't he a –?"

"A student in Hogwarts? No, not that I know of."

What was that supposed to mean? So this man had just appeared out of nowhere and now was a teacher at Hogwarts? Who was he?

"You know nothing else about him?"

"No, I'm sorry Harry. That's all. Yeh should really get goin' now boy."

So Harry got up and after wishing Hagrid a good night he went back to the dormitory. He didn't know much about Hawk but he was sure of one thing. He was not who seemed to be.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

The next morning Harry got up early to catch up with Remus in the Great Hall. He knew Remus was an early riser and didn't like to wait for the others to wake up so he always left a little bit earlier.

He wanted to talk to him about the D.A.

"Good morning." He smiled at Remus.

"Morning." Remus smiled back weakly. He looked worn out. Full moon must have been soon.

"Remus I need your help with something." He muttered hurriedly. He had to gather everybody today; it was the last day he could meet them somewhere in Hogsmead, away from Hawk and he didn't want to wait until next week. He didn't want to attend a bunch of stupid classes without doing anything about them for five more days.

"Sure what's up?" Harry was glad. Even at his tired state Remus always tried to help him. He always had.

Harry looked towards the teachers table. Hawk was watching them. Just as he thought.

"Are you done with your breakfast?"

Remus must have sensed this was important and Harry had a feeling that he understood, maybe not the plan but the content of their conversation when his eyes stopped at Hawk too. Remus smiled.

"Let's just grab some toast and talk outside. The weather is nice enough."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

"I still don't understand why we didn't meet at Hog's Head, if this is so secret." Sirius said.

Harry smiled. It seemed like Sirius couldn't take his own advice.

"Someone once had told me, the more crowd there is, the less chance of us being heard. That's why I choose Three Broomsticks. Nobody will hear us correctly even if they try to listen."

"And if this _someone_ isn't right?" Sirius argued.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "He is."

To Harry's amusement, Sirius just shook his head moodily and sat behind. He clearly just wanted Harry to get this over with.

Harry looked around. Their table was neither too back nor too middle. It was normal, inconspicuous. There were about fifteen people including the Marauders ( he couldn't avoid Peter from coming, after all he couldn't ask Remus not to tell him), Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Alice Not-longbottom-yet and others. He was content with the number; he trusted it would grow eventually.

"I had an idea," he began, "that I believe can be very helpful for all of us."

He took a deep breath.

"I think we should form a secret defense club."

Some gasped, some snorted, some just waited for him to go on. Harry wasn't surprised with the reactions, he knew they were coming.

"I don't believe what Hawk teaches us is useful if he teaches anything. I know there are people who agree with me in this, and that's why I think we should take the control in our hands."

"And who's going to teach us?" A Ravenclaw asked, "You?"

Now that was one big change in the plan. Normally he had taught D.A but these people didn't know of his past like the others had known. Harry couldn't tell them that he'd teach them because if they asked why it was him, he couldn't tell them.

"I figured we'd teach each other or learn together. Of course we'll have to be organized to avoid chaos and we'll have to keep this quiet. For one thing—"

"For one thing, how do you know we'll agree?" Sirius asked; Peter nodded his head approvingly.

Harry's voice hardened but not as much as his eyes did.

"There's a war out there Sirius. Now if you think what Hawk 'teaches' you is enough to make it through this war, then go ahead, go right now, I won't stop you."

Sirius looked at him challengingly for a minute but sat back down when he realized they were drawing attention. Finally James spoke:

"I think he could be right Paddy." He looked at Sirius, "I say we should do this."

They stared at each other for a few minutes and Harry knew James had convinced Sirius. He knew Sirius would do it if James did, to look out for him if not for anything else.

"Fine," He said finally, "I'm in too."

So Sirius Black and James Potter became the first ones to sign the paper for the D.A, not even knowing how much it meant for Harry. Remus smiled knowingly and even though he'd been unofficially in this since the morning he became the third one to sign and passed the paper to Peter. Peter stared at it for a minute and Harry thought maybe he wouldn't sign it. So did Lily apparently because she made a move to take the paper but Peter put his hand on it and looked at Harry.

"Can I borrow your pencil?"

Harry smiled. He'd been thinking about this the whole night and to say he was confused would be a huge understatement. Should Peter join or not? But right at that moment when Peter asked for his pencil he knew the answer. It wasn't up to him. It could only be Peter's choice and Harry had no business thinking and _deciding_ for him. And now that he had decided to join Harry wanted to make sure it wouldn't be for nothing. Who knows, maybe Peter could change. The past was changing right now and the future was changing with every passing second. So why not Peter? Maybe if Peter got to actually work for something in D.A, he wouldn't feel the need to hide behind the stronger ones and then maybe he'd stand for himself.

Even though Harry still hated Peter and maybe he'd never really stop hating him, at that moment he couldn't help but to think maybe he could help him.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

It had been a long day. Harry was sitting on his bed with James next to him. Remus was on the bed right across them, sitting with his back rested on the wall with Peter next to him and Sirius was sitting on the floor, his back rested on Remus' bed.

"So," he said, "what's the meaning of D.A?"

"Defense Association" Harry replied. He didn't want it to be Dumbledore's Army. For one thing, it wouldn't make sense in their situation and also, there was already a Dumbledore's Army and they'd earned that name with everything in them. They were the first and only.

The Marauders nodded. They seemed to like it.

"But where will we meet that is so secret?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry, I know just the place." Harry smiled. He figured they didn't know about the Room of Requirement. It didn't show in the map.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no, no.

The map. The Marauders Map for Merlin's sake! How could he forget? How could he be so stupid? Harry hoped they hadn't seen his name on it, after all there were hundreds of dots on it with all the Hogwarts students and professors. But he still couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk them looking at the map and seeing the name Harry Potter instead of Harry Granger. The map never lied.

He needed to find a way to prevent them from looking at the map.

Oh and just as he thought things were getting okay.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? As always, I'd be very glad if you reviewed and told me your opinions. And I do have a plan with this story but if you have suggestions and requests I wouldn't mind considering them. Anyways; Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Lots of Love; **

**Necesisstas**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here ya go! No, I do not own Harry Potter! :)**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed way too slowly for Harry. Sure, planning all the D.A lessons and researching stuff about Turkey (just in case) made things sort of better but it was so hard to feel good with the huge bubble of worry that kept lurking in his stomach. What if they looked at the map now? At lunch? At dinner? Any time Harry wasn't spending with them, which was never a lot anyway? Despite the anxiety eating him up nearly every second, Harry tried keep himself calm. He had made a plan after all hadn't he?<p>

He had realized that the full moon must have been coming closer because Remus was starting to look a little worse with each passing day. The Marauders, thinking Harry had no idea, kept telling him Remus had a weak immune system and just got sick very often, almost every month. Harry knew they could do better than this, after all it wasn't a very convincing lie and he had seen James literally slap himself after telling it. (He thought Harry wasn't looking.) However, Harry knew his suspicious glances at Remus were making them feel really uneasy, so they had tried to cover it up as quickly as they can. In fact, Harry had made this plan the very same they had told him the lie. After James slapping himself and Sirius kicking him under the table, the Marauders had left the Great Hall with the excuse of studying. Studying! Harry could only imagine how nervous he had made them. After waiting a couple of minutes Harry followed them, giving up the chance of getting help for Potions from his mother, which he had been really looking forward to. It's not like one got to study Potions with his dead mother everyday.

Harry, being careful to walk extra silently, had followed the Marauders to an empty classroom and had stood in a safe distance where he could hear them but they couldn't see him. Well, actually he was standing right outside the door but he could hear them very well and they really couldn't see him so that had to be a safe distance right? Oh, alright. Anyways, he was glad their uneasiness had made them forgot about using a Silencing Spell. They had talked about what they would do and the monotone way Remus spoke and the confidence in James' tone had lead Harry to think that this was a usual meeting they had before every full moon. However this time it would be longer.

"Now about Granger—" James had begun but Sirius had interrupted him, "He's too nosy." He had said, "We can't have him butting into our business."

"Of course he's going to be _curious_ Padfoot, he's our dorm mate. He's noticing we're acting differently." Remus had spoken.

"Which is why we can't have him having any more suspicions," James had said, "Mates, I know this is going to be hard, looking out for Filch and all, but this time we have to do this without the map. We can't afford him to see it." There had been a moment of silence in which Harry had suffered severely form not being able to see their reactions but in the end he heard their murmurs of agreement.

"Fine," Sirius had started then, "fine, we won't use the map so Granger won't see it. We'll just tell him that we don't want to wait until Saturday, so we're sneaking off to Hogsmead and we'll be back by the morning." He took a deep breath, "Alright sounds good enough."

Harry then, had left there silently but hurriedly with the risk of the meeting being over and them getting out. He remembered feeling ecstatic. It would be the perfect opportunity to take the map.

All of those had happened on Tuesday and now on Thursday, the Marauders still hadn't told him anything. Harry was hoping they'd be leaving tonight. Even though he wished no pain for Remus, his patience was starting to cut short.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Finally.

The Marauders had left about five minutes ago and quite honestly, Harry couldn't be any happier. Well maybe, if he found a way to get back to his own time or figure out how he came here, but for the time being, this would do. He was sure the map was somewhere in this room. It couldn't be in the Heads Room where James stayed because then there would be no risk of Harry seeing it and they could've taken the map with them. Plus, Harry was sure James wouldn't like to keep the map in a room where he would often be visited by the deputy Head Mistress or the Headmaster himself for meetings and such. This was the safest place for the map.

He started his quest by Sirius' trunk. He was sure James would've given it to Sirius. It was a right challenge the open the trunk; Harry guessed all the protective spells had been put after his arrival to the dorm. He knew Sirius didn't trust him very much. However, Sirius didn't know that Harry knew him better than most people and what would normally be impossible had taken his ten minutes and the trunk sat there right in front of him; open. Harry put his wand in his pocket and kneeled down. He scooped closer to the trunk. Suddenly his breath had fastened, and his hands had started to shake. This was Sirius' trunk. His godfather. Guilt and anxiety mixed up with excitement and impatience as he picked up the first object carefully. It was a photo. At first Harry thought it was the photo he saw in Grimmauld Place but it couldn't be. For one, Sirius had already run away last year plus they all looked a little bit older. His heart aching, Harry put the photo down. They had only three years left before the elated smiles in the photo would vanish forever. Harry wondered if he could change this. He wondered if he _should_.

Shaking his head he continued to rummage through the trunk. He never knew how alike Sirius and Mr. Weasley were, but maybe he should have guessed considering both had a liking towards flying vehicles. Sirius had collected tones of meaningless muggle stuff. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the rubber duck and being a teenage boy he couldn't help but to stare at the lingerie ads torn from muggle magazines, maybe a minute longer than he should. His heart filled with guilt at the sight of Sirius' enchanted mirror and he quickly put it away. He didn't want to remember but he'd never forget. A part of the mirror was in his trunk reminding him of the event every single day and now, seeing the mirror as a whole again made Harry sad in a way he couldn't explain. Finally he lifted the mirror to put it away and he saw an empty parchment. Harry smiled; he'd recognize it anywhere. He took the map and after making sure it really was it, he put the map in his pocket. Carefully placing all the belongings of Sirius in what he hoped was the right order, he finally put the photo on the very top and closed the trunk, repeating Sirius' protective spells. He couldn't give anything away.

Harry flopped down on his bed, wondering if he should find his mother and ask her if he still could get help with Potions. He decided he would, for he wanted to get to know her as much as he could but just as he went down the stairs to the common room, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Granger," Professor McGonagall called, "Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

"Harry my boy, I'm sorry for asking you to waste such a lovely evening with my old self but I'm afraid this is important."

"Did something happen, sir?"

Dumbledore's electric blue eyes pierced through him and Harry knew at once he shouldn't have said that. This Dumbledore never knew of his past or his relationship with Voldemort. Even if something _had _happened, this Dumbledore wouldn't tell him and right now Harry knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to understand. Understand why Harry would ask him such a question, so seriously. He was trying to figure Harry out. Harry mentally slapped himself; he hoped Dumbledore would just leave it.

Thankfully, he did.

"No; no need to concern yourself. Actually Harry, the reason I wanted to talk to you is about your travel." Dumbledore said. Harry straightened up.

"Did you find anything sir?"

"I'm afraid not. That's why I called you my boy. Now you say your memory reaches only to a part of that day but, I strongly need you to recall how it happened Harry. Try to remember."

Harry's stomach filled with guilt. He hadn't even tried to recall that day once! In between investigating Hawk, stealing the Marauders Map, reforming the D.A and making up lie after lie about his past, he had completely forgotten about it. He had trusted that Dumbledore would surely find something and had made no effort about it. Harry sighed; he was so caught up in things he shouldn't have done that he had forgotten his true priority. Maybe it was Harry's expression that was giving him away or maybe it was Dumbledore just being himself but it seemed that he understood.

"What's done is done Harry. Now, try to remember."

Harry forced his memory and instantly he was filled with tremendous longing. _Ginny. _Hermione, Ron and Harry were about to apparate to Hogsmead that day. She had kissed him. If only he knew this was going to happen, Harry would have kissed her longer. But how could he? How could anyone? So they had departed with a simple peck and wave goodbye. A _wave_ for Merlin's sake! Then in Hogsmead they had gone to Three Broomsticks, him Ron and Hermione, and they had just talked. No worries, no suspicious glances, no nothing. Just talked. Hermione and Ron had laughed at something he'd said. Harry's heart ached as their laughers echoed in his head. But he forced himself to think harder. George was in Hogsmead that day. He'd left the store in Lee Jordan's care and had come to visit the new store he'd been working on. He and Fred had decided to open a store in Hogsmead too and before the Battle of Hogwarts it was pretty much all they could think about. Now, George was left to do all the thinking _alone_. He was just opening the boxes and placing the shelves when they had arrived. The store looked good. It would be open in less then a month. Wands out immediately, they had started to help. George had refused of course telling them they needed to go out and have fun because Merlin knew they deserved it the most but they had told him not to be silly and had continued on with their work. They had left in a couple of hours though. They knew things were hard on George, he wasn't used to being alone but they weren't used to seeing a George without a Fred too. It was all wrong.

After leaving they had wandered around a bit more but with the memories of the war and martyrs becoming clear in their heads again their Hogsmead trip had started to seem a little tasteless. Harry's memory started to blur, but he forced himself harder making his head ache. Hermione had wanted to visit Diagon Alley; she needed new robes so they had apparated. Then?

Draco Malfoy.

They'd seen him. But Harry already knew this, this was a part where he could remember. He could also remember that they'd followed him. Now after that, everything was pitch-black.

_Draco Malfoy._ It had something to do with him.

"Anything?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

"We were wandering around the Diagon Alley; shopping and then…I saw an old friend from school. Well, not a friend actually, not at all. He just, he seemed suspicious so I followed him and…"

"That's all." Dumbledore finished for him.

"Well not all but just all I can remember."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well then Harry. Just keep thinking about this. It'll eventually come."

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry walked in the silent halls of Hogwarts. Remembering that day had brought all the memories back to him. His first kiss with Ginny, all the Quidditch matches with Ron, Hermione chastising him to do his homework… He sighed. He missed everything.

He slid down a wall and opened the Marauders Map. Not seeing all the familiar names he missed, hit him hard once again. His eyes casually wandered around the map and he was about to close it when…

_Hawk._

Harry saw the tiny dot that had the name of his latest Defense teacher and his eyes followed it. He had just left his office, heading to…where? Harry at first assumed he would visit Dumbledore but Hawk walked right past his office, and went to the stairs. His second guess was the Room of Requirement for he was sure that Hawk was up to something and if you were ever up to something mysterious in Hogwarts, you'd go to the Room of Requirement. But Hawk didn't take the stairs up to the 7th floor. No, he went down. And down and down and down until— Dungeons. _Slytherin's Dungeons._

Now, Harry had mostly gotten over all the 'prejudice against Slytherins' thing but he still didn't understand just how a Defense against Dark Arts teacher could have any business with Slytherins outside of the lessons. Wishing desperately he had his Cloak of Invisibility with him he closed the map, and dashed to the stairs.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

"I know, I know, I know! But master said…"

"I know what he has said, and I'm not going to go against him. But I still think… Damn it Hawk, the boy's too young."

Harry instantly recognized the second voice. Rookwood. He was confused, their conversation didn't make much sense to him but he continued to listen. He walked a little closer to the corner he was at, just enough where he wouldn't be seen. He was quite surprised to be honest. Rookwood sounded _worried._

"You think I don't know that?" Hawk spat, "He's fifteen for Merlin's sake! But you know _his _intentions. He's sending an ultimatum to the young Sirius Black; he's aware that Regulus won't be able to handle this!"

"But what has _the Gryffindor Black _got anything to do with _us_? He has clearly chosen his side." And then Rookwood did something that gave away his entire worrying _act_. Harry shook his head; Slyhterins were the cunning ones after all. "I don't know Hawk; maybe _I _should do it."

"NO! The Dark Lord's orders are certain," Harry's breath got caught up in his throat, "the boy must do it. Don't act like you don't know, Rookwood. He wanted Sirius first. He was willing to overlook the fact that he was a Gryffindor because you and I both know that Sirius is very talented –don't scowl like that you know it—and he is bright. And I've come to notice that he has his way with people too. Yes, the Dark Lord thought he would be very useful but as you said too, he clearly chose his side. The Dark Lord thought what he had towards his parents was just teenage rebellion and he would get over those stupid friends of his once he got a taste of power. Sirius doesn't know just how close watch the Dark Lord had on him. And believe me when I say this Rookwood, The Dark Lord most definitely is not pleased with young Sirius Black's choices."

"Very well." Rookwood spat, "Then what do you need _me_ for?"

"You must be the one to guide and train young Regulus Black. As you said, he's very young. He will need help."

"And why can't _you _do it?"

"Don't be so thick Rookwood! I am a professor; do you have any idea how suspicious it would look?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Rookwood said, Harry could tell he was down about this. He wanted the glory. "And should I tell Snape?"

"No; not yet at least. He seems to have gained a sort of friendship with Regulus. The Dark Lord doesn't want that sort of thing to interfere."

The voices stopped and Harry heard footsteps. They were departing. He was just about to leave the deserted corridor when he heard;

"Don't worry Rookwood. If Regulus succeeds, you'll get _some_ of the glory." Hawk said mockingly. Rookwood threw a swear to him and Harry heard Hawk's footsteps. He quickly went the other way and took the long route to the Gryffindor Common Room, not wanting to risk Hawk seeing him.

Harry didn't know what to think. Sure he had been having his suspicions but a Death Eater? A Death Eater as a DADA teacher? This was bad.

Harry quickly said the password and entered the common room. Ignoring Lily, Frank and Alice's voices calling him, he went to his dorm room and plopped down on his bed. He didn't know what the future—or in his case the past—would bring but he was sure of one thing.

He couldn't go back until he fixed this.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohh! Harry makes some dangerous decisions. Awh, don't be like that Harry. Anyways, Hawk's a Death Eater! And I suppose many of you had already seen this coming. Well, thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews and leave another one on your way out will ya? They make my day :)<strong>

**Lots of Love;**

**Necesisstas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! First of all, I'm so sorry. It's been so long. But I've been so busy with school and since things started to get a little more intense in the story I wanted to continue from the right moment and I wasn't really sure about that moment. Think I found it ;) Take a look.**

**(Insert Disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>"Confringo!"<p>

The dead snake flew across the room and disappeared half-way through the room. A couple of people stopped what they were doing and stared at it until it became no more than dust.

"Good job Remus." Harry said encouragingly.

A small smile crept up on Remus' face making its way to his eyes. From across the room James' loud congratulations could be heard and Sirius held up his fist in air supportively. Remus smiled at them and turned to Harry.

"Thanks Harry. I usually don't have trouble in Defense but this spell had been giving me a hard time. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Remus." Harry smiled. "Just takes practice. Remember don't hold your wand exactly parallel to your arm. It needs to be just a little bit to the left."

Remus nodded and thanked Harry once more. For a second, he looked as if he was about to say something and Harry had a feeling it wasn't about the spell. "Hey, Remus," he interrupted, "now that you know it, why don't you go around and help others, who still have some trouble?"

"Sure." And with that he went off.

Harry looked around. It was the first meeting of the 1978 D.A and he supposed it was going fairly well. He had followed all the steps him, Ron and Hermione had in their fifth year –Lily had helped with the coin spell—and so far there was no trouble. At the back of the room, Sirius and James had gone off to their own world entirely, having a duel far past some people's level. Remus had paired up with Harry because he wanted to learn the spell and Lily couldn't bear Peter being left alone so she had asked him to be her partner even before Peter could realize Remus had left him alone. Time to time Harry would catch Peter flying across the room with a look of fear –and slight excitement—on his face and Lily looking somewhere in between slightly smug and overly concerned. The ones that surprised Harry the most though, were Alice and Frank. If a person first saw them at the D.A meeting, surely their first impression wouldn't be that they were even friends, let alone being in love. Harry could see where Neville got his determination from.

"All right people, gather around." He called after a while. At first they'd decided there'd be no official leader or teacher or whatever, but then everyone had sort of started to lean on him and that had left him with the duty of teaching, once more.

"Now, has everyone got this spell?"

Everyone nodded, eager to continue but Harry noticed something. Peter had shook his head very slightly as if trying to give him a message. _I didn't_, he was saying, _I didn't but they'll make fun of me._

Harry started talking again: "Then let's have one final test shall we? Who'd like to try?"

"I will." James Potter stepped up. The look on his face made it obvious that he thought Harry was going to be his opponent. He was wrong.

"All right then, Peter, why don't you be his opponent?"

A look of utter terror appeared on Peter's face.

"M-me?"

For a second, Harry hesitated. Was this really a good idea? James Potter against Peter Pettigrew. _His father against the traitor. _He decided, yes. It was. Because otherwise it was never going to happen. Harry didn't know if he could stop Peter from betraying James but at least, this would be some kind of closure between them. The closure of a conflict that hadn't even begun yet.

James looked at Peter. He looked as if he was scared to hurt his friend because he _knew_ he would. Harry wished for Peter to prove him wrong. _You're not a nothing Peter. Not yet. Don't be a nothing. Don't join Voldemort. Don't betray my parents._

Peter opened his mouth and James yelled out: "Confringo!" Peter flew across the room and fell with a thump.

"That's okay." Harry said hurriedly. "That's okay, one more time. One more time." _Come on Peter!_

This time Peter was prepared. Even before James could adjust his wand, he yelled: "Confringo!" This time it was James who flew. Up, up, up aaand down. Hard.

"James!" Lily shrieked and put her hand on her mouth after realizing what she'd done. Sirius, Remus and Harry ran to his side. Peter was in awe.

"Called for me Lily-flower?" James called from where he laid. Harry could tell he was in pain but there was no serious harm done, which James proved a minute later by getting up without any help and winking at Lily. Lily brushed crimson red and looked as if she was about to hex him.

Then James turned to Peter. For a second they looked at each other, both trying to digest what had just happened. Peter tried to stammer a few apologies but James held up his hand in air. A minute later, a huge grin broke into his face.

"Would you look at that Wormy!" He laughed and patted Peter's back.

"I know right; Little Petey. Who would imagine?" Sirius joined in, smiling.

"Now, now Sirius. No more Little Petey. Peter proved us today that he isn't little at all." James said still smiling with joy, as if it was him who had shown success a second ago. Soon Remus joined in and the Marauders fell into a heated conversation about how they could change the name "Little Petey".

"All right then," Harry called after a couple of minutes, "I suppose that's enough for today." A chorus of moans and objections followed through.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The excitement of the first meeting still hadn't passed at dinner. Every member seemed to think that there couldn't be a better way to spend their Saturday afternoon. Lily and Alice whispered excitedly about their new techniques while Frank stared at Alice admiringly. The ambitious young man from the meeting was gone and in his place the lover boy had returned. Remus and Sirius were discussing how to hold the wand for the spells they'd practiced and James and Peter were in a deep conversation about their little duel both congratulating the other repeatedly. Suddenly James declared: "The meeting was a complete success!" but Harry put his hand on his mouth.

"Not so loud." He said almost begging. He was forcing himself so hard not to look at Hawk. He didn't want to draw his suspicion. But his behavior seemed to remind the Marauders of something. It was as if they'd just remembered a plan made long ago.

James looked at Harry, then at Sirius, Remus and Peter. They seemed to have conversation with their eyes. A second later Sirius spoke up:

"Let's go."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

"Guys what's going on?" Harry asked hoping his nerves hadn't reflected to his voice.

"It's not that we don't appreciate you Harry, because we do," Remus began, "but we're also quite _curious_."

"About what?" Harry asked even though he knew what exactly they were talking about.

"About you of course." Sirius said throwing him a sharp look.

Harry nodded. Quite honestly, he had no idea how to get out of this.

"Alright." Harry smiled.

"So," James said, "let's talk."

"Today at the meeting you said something Harry and it really intrigued me." Remus said politely.

Harry's smile vanished. What could he have said?

"Care to remind me Remus?"

"'Just takes practice' you said. _Just takes practice_. And I just really wondered how come you can have lots of practice with a spell like confringo at the age of seventeen?"

Eighteen, Harry wanted correct him but stopped at the last second. He then smiled.

"But I told you haven't I? I was homeschooled till now so I actually had all the time to practice."

"But still—"

"Alright, alright," Sirius interrupted, "Fine. You say you used to live in Turkey. How come you know so little about it?" Harry couldn't help but notice how not only disbelieving but also distrustful he sounded. He tried hard not to wince.

"I don't know so little about it." Harry answered truthfully this time. He had done his research.

"Well then, tell us about it." Peter chimed in.

"Okay. I lived in İstanbul, a very pretty city that brings together Asia and Europe." He allowed himself to get creative and make up some memories. "When I was little my mum and I would take long walks along the Bosphorus and watch the sea and the bridge. My mum always thought it was beautiful. I did too but um, she had a special liking towards it. She thought it was so…magical." Harry stopped. For some reason, he was sure that would be the exact word Lily would use to describe such a sight.

James nodded, thoughtful.

"Why did you come back?"

Another honest answer:

"My parents died."

James froze, Sirius stopped pacing around, Peter stopped snickering and Remus looked down.

"Oh."

"Yes, so I came back to live with my Aunt and Uncle. Then Dumbledore, being the nice man he is, accepted me to Hogwarts. He knew my mum."

"I thought you were muggleborn." Sirius said, trying his last shot.

"Wh—Oh. What I said to Slytherins. No, they just assumed I was one and I didn't deny it. I don't like the usage of that word." Harry was sure they knew which word he was talking about. "But my dad was a muggle, true. That's why my last name is unknown." Harry said.

He was surprised with himself. He supposed he must have improved a whole lot since his first day, where lies just came out as weak and unconvincing stammers. This time he had created an entire past to himself.

"Sorry about your parents." James looked truly sad. If only he knew…

"I am too." Harry answered honestly, trying to keep the tears in as he looked at his father. Then he looked around the room and truly realized where he was. With what company he was. His family. His family and their traitor.

He didn't know why it was just now he was realizing it. But he was and it was hitting him like bricks, knocking off his breath. He couldn't afford to get so emotional. He had done so well, so far. But he couldn't help it.

It was his father who was looking at him with sad eyes. His father who embraced death to protect his family. And his godfather who was eyeing him suspiciously. How could he even begin to describe Sirius? Would words ever be enough? Remus, his godson's father and his mentor, his favorite teacher who was looking down wondering how Harry was dealing with his parents' death. This wouldn't be the last time he would wonder that, Harry knew. He knew the Remus in his time, had wondered about this too.

And Lily. Lily, his sweet mother who had stood there in front of the crib and begged to die instead of him. His mother who had protected him even after death. Her screams echoed in Harry's head.

Harry couldn't keep the tears in any longer. He threw himself out of the room, leaving the Marauders behind to think he was remembering his parents they never knew. They never knew.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Regulus," the boy whispered, "Regulus listen to me—"

"I don't need your help!" The said boy yelled.

"For this very reason, you do." The other boy, Rookwood, whispered again. "Keep your cool. Be calm, be quiet."

"Why do you want to help me?" Regulus whispered, his desperation obvious in his voice.

"I'm your friend, that's why. Listen, it's going to be hard Regulus. You _will_ need help."

Regulus nodded. Nervous.

"I want to do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon? You need to have a plan."

"I do have a plan!"

"You do? Tell me then, huh? Tell me about it Regulus. What is your 'plan'?"

Regulus swallowed.

"Exactly; nothing. How many times do I need to tell you Regulus? _Don't be so rash."_

"Rash? Me?" The boy was getting angry, "You don't even know what I need to do, do you Rookwood?" He yelled again. "You have no bloody idea!"

"Then tell me!" Rookwood whispered harshly. "What is it, Regulus?"

Regulus started walking the other way but Rookwood held on to his arm.

"Regu—"

"Crucio!"

The older boy fell down to the floor, panting.

"Regulus, wha—"

"Shut up! Shut up, _crucio!"_

Rookwood kept quiet.

"See how strong I am?" Regulus panted, he seemed out of his mind for a second. "I'm not a weak little boy Rookwood! Not anymore."

He took one last look at the older wizard.

"Don't get in my way."

* * *

><p><strong>This story is canon compliant but with a teensy weensy change that is sort of essential. I won't tell you what it is though. Not yet :)<strong>

**Lot's of love; **

**Necesisstas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. **

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. Again.<p>

Regulus threw himself to his bunk and listened to the lake's calming waves. Uncle Alphard used to say that listening to the nature always helped when you were angry. And he turned out to be right, Regulus decided. It was much more calming than the method his mother had taught him: Take it out on something, or better, someone. His mother used houselfs; he had used Rookwood.

Regulus felt like his organs were leaking blood full of regret. So much regret, that he felt like exploding. He ran to the bathroom and let it out. Then he rested his head on the cool bathroom stall. How he wished he could write to Uncle Alphard now and just talk to him about stuff. It didn't have to be about his mission or anything, he just needed Uncle Alphard to tell him that everything would be fine. A flash of anger passed through him when he remembered his parents had forbid him to ever contact him again. He had given Sirius money when Sirius had rejected his family. He was a traitor now. It was all Sirius' fault.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

That Granger kid was on to something. Regulus had spent weeks trying to make himself believe that he was just being paranoid because he couldn't know. How would he learn? Regulus had been so careful all the time. Even Snape wasn't suspecting anything and he was the sneakiest guy Regulus had ever met. Still, the way Granger looked at him in the halls, suspicious and _sorry_, made Regulus nervous. And nauseous. Whatever he was doing was nothing to be sorry for, it was something to be proud of, something honorable. The Dark Lord had chosen _him_ for this. Not Rookwood, not even Hawk, him.

So the next couple of days Regulus decided to keep an eye on Granger. To make sure that he was just a nosy, stupid Gryffindor, that he didn't really know anything. Because if he did, he'd have to be terminated and Regulus wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Granger did everything too perfectly. He always knew where to be, what to do, how to look, how to act and so on. It wasn't normal, not for someone who had been in Hogwarts for just a couple of months. It wasn't even Christmas yet and Granger seemed to have figured out every little thing about Hogwarts. It worried Regulus because if someone was able to figure out things this quickly, how long would it take until he found out what Regulus was planning? It was also very curious how he'd been accepted to Hogwarts in his 7th year, how he seemed to spend a whole lot of time with the headmaster and how he came a week later than the beginning of the school year. And when had he been sorted exactly? He knew he shouldn't be distracted by stupid little things but Regulus was sure there was something fishy with Granger and he was beginning to think that maybe he should find out what it was. But he had no time for Merlin's sake! How would he be able to follow Granger around and at the same time find the—thing. He was careful not to say it aloud even in his thoughts. It made him too nervous. So how? And suddenly Regulus had the perfect idea. It was time to have a little chat with his dear brother.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Oi, Sirius!"

The older Black stopped in his tracks. To an outsider it was a beautifully nonchalant, bored action but Regulus had seen the way his hands twitched a little just as he always did when he was surprised. Not like the "O-M-G! What is going on?" surprised but the sort when you went "The fuck..?". It wasn't hard for Regulus to tell. They'd been as close as it got once upon a time. A time before he was replaced by James Potter.

"What is it Reggie?" The boy asked mockingly; careful enough not the make the eavesdroppers notice his unease. But too careful, a sort of forced careful that Regulus could see right through.

"Why don't we go somewhere private, brother?" Regulus asked, his voice keeping its cold distance as always, all the while glaring at some nosy Hufflepuffs around.

Sirius turned on his heel, facing Regulus. Not for the first time, Regulus couldn't help but to be taken aback by the iciness of his eyes. He knew this look was only reserved for him. Because he wasn't brave enough to follow him. Because he wasn't the right brother for Sirius. He wasn't James Potter. But he let none of his feelings show. He kept his nose high and tried successfully to mirror the look on Sirius' face. It wasn't hard to mirror his expressions, he'd been his idol once.

"Trying lead your own brother to your fellow Snakes, huh? When did you get so low Regulus?" Sirius spoke accusingly. Regulus swallowed.

"It's nothing like that, I assure brother. I only wish to speak to you."

Sirius stared at him for a moment.

"I have nothing to say to you."

He then turned around to leave but Regulus spoke fast.

"How do you like your new roommate?" He called after him. Sirius stopped immediately.

"What do you know about Granger?" He asked a little too fast. Regulus smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"What do _you_ know about him, brother?"

"I know enough." Sirius responded. But Regulus sensed his apprehension at once.

"Are you sure about that, Sirius?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment. Regulus could tell he was thinking. He waited patiently as his words made their effect on Sirius. A moment later Sirius spoke up, but those weren't the words Regulus had wanted to hear:

"Even if I wasn't, you'd be the last person I'd talk to Regulus." He spat but before he could leave Regulus tried his last shot:

"And who else would listen to you Sirius?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Regulus closed the door of the empty classroom after making sure no one had followed them.

"Speak fast Regulus. I haven't got all day."

"So do I, Sirius. Which is why I'll get right to the point. There is something fishy about Granger."

Sirius waited for him to continue.

"We should find out what it is."

Sirius snorted at that.

"Work with you? And why would I ever do that?"

Regulus thought for a minute. What would he say? 'Because you're my brother', 'Because I miss you'? None of those had any effect on Sirius. He was heartless when it came to biological family.

"Because everyone else seems to buy Granger's nonsense easily and I think they're just lies. I know you do too."

And he knew. He knew because he'd seen the way Sirius rolled his eyes every time Granger answered a question about his past, and how he ignored him completely when Granger was having a conversation with the Marauders.

Sirius seemed to consider this for a second.

"Why would he lie about something like his parents' death?"

"I don't know, to explain why he came here? I'm asking you your help so we can find these things out Sirius. Come on."

"Fine."

Regulus almost fell off his chair.

"Really?"

"Fine. But this is neither peace nor me talking to you again. I just want to know for the safety of my friends. I'll still hex you or your stupid snakes if they mess with me on the halls. I don't know why you're so interested in Granger and I don't care but if I do find something _dark_ about this Regulus, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Deal."

Sirius nodded and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned around:

"Hey,"

"Yes?"

"I—I know they're making you do something…I don't know what but I know you're in some deep shit. And…I—Just—Don't do it Regulus. I know there is still light in you somewhere."

"What is this? Big brother speech?" Regulus asked sarcastically.

"Maybe. It will be last one if you don't listen to me."

Regulus sighed and faced Sirius.

"Then it was nice having a one last Big brother speech Sirius. I'm sorry."

Sirius nodded. He then turned around and left without saying another word.

Regulus looked after him. From now on their only topic would be Granger. A feeling of sadness took over him but it was better off this way. He could never be what Sirius wanted him to be anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE YOU GO! :D:D <strong>

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. It's been the longest. But I have not abondoned this story! I will finish it. I was just busy and then short of ideas and well, a bit lazy too. Thank you to all my readers who's been waiting patiently. **

**Lots of Love;**

**Necesisstas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sat on his favorite chair by the fire and listened to the soothing sound of the burning wood. It felt so funny that Hogwarts was exactly the same when everything else was so different. But at times he was alone and sitting on this seat, he could pretend things were the same. When it felt like he was just about to drift away to sleep, like now, he could almost hear the familiar snoring noise of Ron's and the demanding voice of Hermione trying to keep them both from falling asleep.

"_We still have all these homework to do, you guys can't just fall asleep like that! What are you planning on telling Snape, Harry huh? And what will McGonagall think Ronald—_

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes popped open as Hermione's voice faded away. He looked up to see who interrupted his almost-sleep and met with the emerald eyes of Lily Evans. Her voice was still so different to him; it was out of this world that his mother was right here talking to him even though he'd been here for two and a half months.

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment but then spoke up:

"Can I talk to you about a…private matter?"

Harry was surprised. It was no secret that he and Lily had become good friends ever since his arrival but there was still the inevitable awkwardness caused by Harry because no matter what, it's never so easy to be friends with a person who doesn't know you're her son. He wouldn't consider himself one of the people that Lily Evans would confide to.

"…Sure."

Lily looked around; Harry guessed she was checking if anyone was there to hear. A minute later she looked somewhat assured and sat across Harry.

"I—I don't really know how to _admit_ this but…I think I like James Potter."

"Alright..?"

Lily sighed and smiled apologetically.

"I know it's weird that I'm talking to you about this but, it's just that he doesn't seem to care about me anymore. I—you don't know this but he used ask me out all the time. Well maybe you do know it; has he told you? I suppose he wouldn't, he doesn't even look at me anymore. Gosh, I didn't think it would hurt this much, but it does and I have no idea-"

"Erm, Lily..?"

"Right. Sorry, I got caught up. Anyways, the point is that I was wondering if you could, you know, ask him about me? You know, find out if there's still _something._ I know you guys are not exactly close friends but he hangs out in your dorm a lot. It's just that I can't ask Sirius because we're not close or even friends, Remus…he has other troubles. He's very sick you know. And I don't mean to sound cruel but I doubt Peter could do it. I mean he's adorable but he would blurt it out in the first five seconds. I just…I know we don't know each other that much but you're my friend and I trust you a lot so…"

Harry didn't know what to say. For some reason it was important for him to gain Lily's trust, he wanted his mother to be able to talk to him and here she was. She trusted him. She had said it herself and it meant the world to Harry.

"Sure. Sure, I'll try my best."

Lily nodded, smiling. She got up to leave but then spontaneously turned around and hugged Harry. Harry's breathing stopped for a second as he hugged his mother for the first time. His mother. It probably wasn't first time actually, she'd probably held him a thousand times when he was a baby but it was the only hug Harry would have recollection of. And he was so thankful. He was so grateful because when he got back home, he wouldn't only remember his mother as the woman who loved him so much that she died for him. He would also remember her as the woman who smelled of strawberries and smiled so warmly that the whole room lit up.

"Thanks a lot Harry."

"You're welcome m—Lily"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Okay. So, girl-talk with your father. Should be easy right? Wrong.

Let alone the fact that James didn't know he was his father, the said girl was his mother. What was easy about that? Or good, for that matter. Harry felt incredibly awkward, setting up his parents for each other. Now, he didn't know much about how a biological family functioned but he was certain this was not very normal.

So, when James came to their dormitory that evening and sat on Harry's bed as he always did, Harry remained very passive for the first ten minutes of the conversation. He also had no idea how to bring it up in front of the other Marauders. He felt embarrassed.

"You guys won't believe what I saw the other day," James was saying enthusiastically, "I was going to the library, well, sneaking since it was after curfew but that's not the matter. Anyways, I just wanted to find some new defense spells we could practice at the D.A and –"

"And why couldn't you do it at normal class hours James?"

"Because I didn't think of it then! Don't interrupt me Moony. As I was saying, I was going to the library and then I heard some voices."

This intrigued Harry. What noises? Maybe something with Hawk or Rookwood?

"So, I got suspicious and I started to listen. Guess who it was?!"

"Hawk?" Harry said at once but James shook his head.

"Snivellius!" Sirius tried but again it was a no.

"Just say it Prongs." Remus said at last, not bothering to make a guess.

"It was Filch! And with Madam Pince! You had to hear it, he was talking about how soft her hair was and how nice her skin was and her eyes depth and all that crap. It was disgusting!"

Pettigrew gave a disturbing titter; Remus rolled his eyes.

"Just because they're…unpleasant people, doesn't mean they can't find love." He said reasonably

Sirius, who hadn't said a word yet, turned his face to Remus and Harry noticed he had gone entirely white.

"Merlin, Moony! Don't use that word considering those…foul _things_."

"Alright Sirius, what would you like me to say? That they lust each other?"

At this point James buried his head to a pillow and Sirius lunged himself to Remus, determined to give him at least one black eye.

Finally Peter pointed out that maybe they should change the subject.

"I agree." Remus said after getting rid of Sirius successfully and with no black eyes.

"So Prongs, looks like you finally gave up on Evans?" Sirius said leaning back.

Harry sat up. He was incredibly glad that he hadn't been the one to bring her up. The change in James' mood happened so suddenly. He blushed a little and mumbled:

"I guess so."

"Why?" Harry asked a little too quickly. He couldn't help but to panic. His father wasn't supposed to give up on his mother, this wasn't right. For a second all four pairs of eyes turned to him but then James answered.

"She hates me."

"I doubt that." He said at once.

Sirius eyed him skeptically.

"What makes you think that?"

Harry tried very hard not to tell about their brief conversation.

"She just seemed very concerned that day in the D.A meeting."

For a second, a flash of hope appeared in James' eyes but then he said:

"No…No that was just because I fell."

"Could be but she wasn't that concerned when Peter fell."

James looked thoughtful at that. Harry knew he was considering his chances. After a while a small smile appeared on his face but before he could say anything, Remus spoke up:

"You know what, he is right. Lily certainly seemed very concerned for you James. I say give it one last try. She just might say yes this time."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry wanted to visit Hagrid.

He noticed this at the Great Hall while having dinner. Shortly after the Lily conversation they had decided they were hungry and come down and it was the time Harry had enough. He had noticed everyone around him: Alice and Frank snogging, James and Lily staring, Remus explaining Peter why he shouldn't attempt to eat all seven of those Treacle Tarts and Sirius making fun of James and Lily. And he had noticed that he felt lonelier than ever. There was no one he could _really _talk to. Or at least that's what he thought before remembering Hagrid.

Other than Dumbledore, Hagrid was the only person who knew about Harry's situation and even though it wouldn't be like talking to _his_ Hagrid, it was better than nothing.

So after dinner, he told the Marauders that he'd go for a walk and tried to ignore the hurt feeling when he saw how pleasant Sirius looked because he wouldn't be with them. James jokingly warned him about the curfew and pointed to his Head Boy badge and Harry laughed while noticing Lily trying to hide her smile.

Just as he was about to exit the Great Hall he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned back to meet two green eyes identical to his own.

"Did you talk to him?"

Harry smiled at his mother's eagerness. If he wasn't in such a hurry to see Hagrid, he would have a little fun making her go crazy with anticipation.

"Just don't say no this time."

Lily blinked and Harry said a quick goodbye doubting she heard or cared for that matter. She looked too awestruck to say anything.

Harry smiled and quickly made his way to Hagrid's hut. He didn't want anyone noticing where he went and bombard him with other questions. He was tired of making up lies. He knocked on the door three times and waited for Hagrid answer. As always Hagrid didn't make him wait.

"Harry! Great to see yeh, come on in!"

Harry stepped inside and instantly felt relaxed with the familiar warmness of Hagrid's hut. The small place covered in all kinds of weird stuff about magical creatures and supplies Harry never knew what for, had always been the same.

"I was just makin' some tea Harry, yeh came just in time. Sit down, make yourself comfortable! So how's everythin'?"

"Fine, really. I just wanted to talk to you. You-You're the only one who knows about..."

Hagrid looked at Harry for a second and smiled.

"Yeh can talk to me anytime you want Harry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Hagrid."

Hagrid served them tea in his usual giant cups and placed a plate of biscuits in front of Harry, which Harry noted not to touch. He was sure he saw something move inside them. Hagrid smiled his goofy smile and sat across Harry. Harry knew he would question him about the future; Hagrid never bothered hiding his curiousity about it. He was glad too, at least Hagrid didn't hold back from him and act distant. Still, at times like those it was hard to try to answer his questions without giving anything away.

Soon the question he expected came, very bluntly too:

"So, tell me Harry, how was your life back in the future?"

Harry smiled at that. 'Back in the future', from the smile on his face it was obvious that Hagrid had heard what it sounded like too. He sighed and gave the most honest answer he could:

"Different."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Regulus took a sharp breath.

Impossible.

It was impossible but he had heard it. He had heard it very clearly.

He had seen Granger leave the Great Hall after talking to that Gryffindor girl and wondered where he was going on his own. A part of him felt if he found out anything interesting, it would be an excuse to talk to his brother. Rest of him was threatened by Granger and was hoping that he was just a normal student.

He was in for a big disappointment.

He couldn't stop his heavy breathing with the shock of the inconceivable truth he just found out but he stayed still. He had to hear more.

"Wait a second Hagrid." He heard Granger say. "I heard something."

Regulus gulped. He was caught, he should gone when he first heard it. He made a run for it but his feet couldn't move fast enough. Just as he was passing the pumpkin field he heard a voice yell behind him.

"That's Regulus!" Granger was saying. He heard footsteps behind him, Granger was running too.

"Wait, Regulus! Wait a minute!" A red light passed by him but he dodged it. He cast a quick stupefy just to distract Granger, he wasn't surprised when it missed. His distraction worked though, and Granger threw himself to ground, dodging the spell. Regulus finally fastened his pace and ran with all his might to the castle.

Harry Granger was from the future. Shit.

**So it's been a while again. I know, I'm very slow. Sorry about that. **

**Anyways, you guys, I'm gonna be really honest now. I really, really, really want some reviews. And not ones with just "update". Seriously any review is welcome but still...I really want some of those long reviews!**

**Pleaaaaaseeee.**

**See, I've gone as low as begging.**

**Anyways as always thanks to anyone who read. Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer but you guys already know. This is a fanfiction site.**

**Lots of Love; **

**Necesisstas.**


	11. Chapter 11

_ "Sabrı öğütler zaman oysa odur durmayan. Ben beklerim de zaman beklemez ki beni."_

_ "Time advices patience when it's the one that never stops. I will _

_ wait for you but time won't wait for me."_

_ ** -**_**_Pinhani-_**_** (Zaman Beklemez)  
>(Time Doesn't Wait)<br>**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Regulus?"<p>

Regulus turned around; flinching. He'd been extremely jumpy for the past couple of days. Specifically, ever since he'd heard about Granger. Each second he was expecting Granger to tap on his shoulder and question him. He was waiting in every corner, following him in the breaks, trying to catch his eye during meals. But Regulus wasn't a slytherin for nothing. He was good at getting away and avoiding. He was sneaky; it was his most obvious trait. Luckily, his intruder wasn't Granger.

He sighed loudly, trying look as careless as he could.

"What, Rookwood?"

"I-I was just wondering if you were—I mean, about, you know; any progress?" The older boy stuttered, still desperate to know about his task.

Regulus' face darkened. He'd never apologized to Rookwood about their unpleasant encounter and he wasn't planning to. Rookwood had been getting on his nerves too much lately.

"I thought," he began aggressively, "we had talked about that Rookwood. I'm sure you don't want any reminder of that _conversation_."

Rookwood cringed for a second but then put his chin up.

"That was a one time thing Regulus. Don't forget who is training who."

"Fuck off Rookwood." Regulus spat, but Rookwood had gained even more courage now. He didn't move.

"Does Hawk know?" He insisted. Regulus sighed and answered:

"No."

"Will you tell him"

"No."

"Regulus-"

Regulus got up spontaneously; Rookwood stopped talking.

"I'm bored; I don't want to listen to you anymore. Leave me alone Rookwood."

And with that, he got up and left the common room.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

That day, right after dinner, he heard footsteps behind him. He felt his heart in his throat. _Please, not Granger, not Granger._

"Regulus."

He instantly turned to the familiar voice. It was Sirius.

"What is it?" He asked, tired. He was sick of living with the fear of an encounter with Granger.

"Did you," he paused and moved closer to Regulus, "find out anything?" He whispered after making sure there was no one listening.

Regulus felt a cramp in his stomach. Should he tell? He wanted to. Despite all that was going on, inside, he was still a small boy aching for he approval of his big brother. But his insticts beat the small boy:

"No."

He didn't tell. Why didn't he tell? He wanted to open his mouth and scream the words to his brother but he couldn't. It's not like Sirius would believe him anyway. He would mark him as a crazy snake. Besides, Regulus had reasons to keep this to himself for a while.

"Nothing?" Sirius insisted, "I saw you follow him out of the Great Hall the other day. Where did he go?"

"To Hagrid's Hut," Regulus answered truthfully, "it seems like they are friends."

"Friends? Did you hear what they talked about?"

Regulus' hands started to sweat but he tried keep his cool.

"Nothing really. They drank tea and talked about school. It was very boring actually."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. Regulus knew he wasn't convinced but then he nodded his head and turned around without a word. Regulus hadn't realized he was holding his breath until then.

**HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP**

He didn't know when it began. He'd tried to deny it, reject it but he couldn't. Especially after lying to Sirius today.

He was supposed to be proud. Proud of his mission; the Dark Lord had chosen him for this task. Him; not Rookwood, not even Hawk. He should have been proud. And he had been, at first. But it had started to scare him lately.

During his time as a student, Dark Lord had stolen Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem; now, for some reason, he wanted it placed back in the castle after all this time. He wanted it hidden well.

It had seemed easy. Very easy in fact. How hard could hiding an ancient tiara be? Nobody even believed it existed. But it wasn't. Regulus had been fascinated at first; an ancient diadem that belonged to one of the Hogwarts' founders. Long after everyone was asleep in the dorm, he had taken it into his hands. He had felt the history of the diadem he was holding; its magic beating in his hands.

Beating.

That night he had felt like he heard it, but he hadn't taken it into account. It was late at night, he was sleepy. Just an illusion, he had thought. A mistake made in the dark.

Later on he had kept searching for the perfect place. Each night he had placed it under his bed with tones of protection charms. Each night he had heard it.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

Heartbeat .

It wasn't an illusion, it was real, and it was just beside him. It was a part of the Dark Lord. It had to be. Had he put his heart in it? His blood? His soul? Regulus didn't know but he knew that it freaked him out. It turned him colder and dangerous. He didn't like it.

Until a couple of days ago, he was determined to do what the Dark Lord ordered him. Not out of loyalty but out of pure fear. He wanted to get rid of it. But the other day, he'd found a new hope. Granger.

He was from the future. For some reason, this made Regulus feel like he could help him. Granger was already too nosy, too involved, in the future he had to be familiar with the Marauders somehow. Why else would he be so interested in them? Regulus had noticed him following them everywhere, like a tail or a cub. And if he knew the Marauders, then he must have heard of Regulus too.

Regulus still wanted to get rid of the diadem. But not by hiding it; he wanted to destroy it. And for that, he needed Granger's help.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Deciding to get help was easy. Approaching was hard. Especially after so obviously running away from the boy for almost a week. But he had made his decision and he wasn't going to back out now. He wasn't a quitter.

He was in the Quidditch Field with the rest of the Marauders and some other Gryffindors. It seemed like he had a knack for flying; Regulus could tell he was really good just by watching for a few seconds. Sirius looked impressed. Potter was exhilarated.

"Why didn't you try out for the team?!" He was asking, "We would win every single game with you!"

"We already win every single game, James." Sirius called across the field; he wouldn't want Granger in the team of course.

"Still," Potter started, "he would be good use for us."

Granger just smiled. He didn't say anything. Just like Regulus, he seemed anxious and jumpy. Of course, his secret wasn't safe anymore. No matter how much he avoided fighting them, he still didn't trust a slytherin. He was right to do so too, if Regulus wasn't going to gain anything out of this, he would have told in a heartbeat.

He hid behind the crowd and waited for everyone to leave. After a few competitive and Regulus had to admit, exciting games, Lupin declared it was enough and they better go in if they didn't want to be sick tomorrow. The crowd scattered disappointedly and Regulus hid behind a bleacher to stay behind. He saw Sirius, Lupin and that Pettigrew kid go out of the field, caught up in a deep conversation about the Quidditch league. He would never understand how Sirius preferred that useless, pathetic boy to his own brother. He saw Potter and that red haired girl go after them, both keeping their distance but occasionally catching each other's eye in a shy, flirty way. Finally…wait.

Where was Granger?

"Looking for someone?"

Regulus jumped up and turned to see two green eyes staring at him. There was something different about him. He seemed much surer and much more confident right now, than the shy boy he was, when around the Marauders.

"Yes." He answered confidently. "I want to talk to you."

Granger nodded his head.

"Come on then; I know somewhere we could talk privately."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Regulus followed the boy quietly as he approached the Whomping Willow. He used his wand to pull a root and the tree became motionless at once. Regulus tried to look nonchalant, as if he wasn't surprised how that tree stopped just like that.

Then, without a word, Granger walked inside the tree. Regulus hesitated. Should he really go inside somewhere he didn't know, with someone he didn't trust?

"Are you coming?" Granger turned around and asked when he saw that he wasn't following. Regulus swallowed all his worries and nodded. He went in.

It was the Shrieking Shack. He shouldn't be surprised of course; it wasn't unusual for Granger to know all this if he was from the future. Still, it was hard to accept such an unbelievable thing.

"So, you know." Granger said bluntly.

"Yes." Regulus replied. "I do." What now? How was he going to say everything? Would Granger even trust him?

"I should obliviate you," Granger said, and Regulus stiffened. "But I won't. At leasti not until I hear what you have to say."

"It's a bit long."

"Well, then don't waste time."

Regulus nodded. The only way he could get across what he wanted to say, thoroughly, was being as honest as he could.

"I'm a Death Eater." He said after taking a deep breath. He didn't expect the answer that came:

"I know."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry blinked at Regulus. How could this be? It wasn't right. It wasn't the right timeline; it wasn't the right story.

The diadem should have been in Hogwarts already. Harry had been looking for it. So, this was the reason he couldn't find it. He'd understood that Regulus was in a training but he didn't know that it was for a horcrux for Merlin's sake! He didn't understand anything; this wasn't how things were supposed to work. But then again, he wasn't supposed to be _here_ either.

Maybe things started to change the moment he set foot to this world, this _time. _After all, Dumbledore always talked about how a curious thing time was.

"So," he managed to talk after a while, "what do you want from me?"

"I need your help." Regulus spoke, "I want to destroy it."

A small smile curved on Harry's lips. Regulus didn't need to wait for Kreacher to get hurt to turn his back on Voldemort. Turns out, he had always been more like his brother than his parents. For some reason, a crazy instinct told him to trust Regulus. That he was telling the truth and this was no trap.

It was the same instinct he felt, the same voice he heard, standing right here, when Sirius had told him that he didn't murder his parents.

It would be madness not to trust it. Harry's smile widened.

"I can help you with that."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been sooo long. Sorry about that. I've been busy with school but the past week was holiday so I got to write this. I was actually going to write two chapters but this longer than I expected as the story is beginning to shape now. <strong>

**Now, about your reviews:**

**Haley Renee- Thank you so much for my longest review yet! It was soo lovely to read :D**

**texaskid- Yeah, I've noticed that too but it was around chapter 4 or so I let it slide. Hope it doesn't bother people too much :)**

**sinclair12-Oh gosh, I knew there was something I was forgetting! I know, I know, how can I possibly forget Harry's scar for Merlin's sake?! I honestly don't know. Let's just assume he hides it ;)**

**Guest- I know there aren't a lot of moments between James and Harry and that's because I was trying to really decide where to go and there was a few things I wanted to clear and built. But now that Regulus and Harry are cooperating, things are going to calm down for a while and there more D.A meetings and more Harry-Marauders bonding so keep reading! :D**

**And everyone else; thanks SO MUCH for reading and reviewing :D :D**

**Lots of Love; **

**Necesisstas**


	12. Chapter 12

"How do I look?"

James Potter paced around the room, occasionally stopping at the mirror, messing with his hair, or fixing his shirt.

"Huh? Tell me! How do I look?"

"Like a prick." Sirius casually called from his bed; he'd been ready since minutes. In fact everyone was ready except the nervous James Potter.

"Shut up, Padfoot! Moony, tell me, how do I look?" James asked once more, in some sort of moon eyed trance, losing himself more by each second that passed.

"You look fine James. Now if you're ready—"

"No! No, of course I'm not if all I am is just _fine_! I must look absolutely perfect!"

Sirius sighed and made a move to get up, motioning for Peter to leave his comforable chair too. "Fine Prongs, you look like fucking Hercules. Now can we go?"

"Do I really?"

"No, of course not, let's go."

James began to protest, which Remus stopped by putting one arm over his mouth and other over his shoulder; then he casually led him to the door which Sirius held open and they got him away from his beloved mirror. Half way through the footsteps Harry heard Remus: "Come on Granger, don't make me drag you as well!"

Harry smiled to himself as he got up. Life here was hard, but sometimes he just loved the Marauders.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lily Evans waited by the doors of the Great Hall.

She managed to maintain her calm and collected posture but her stomach was singing a different tune and it consisted of butterflies. In fact, if she counted how many times she brushed her hair this morning, she would surely swear never to touch a comb again. She resisted the urge to bring a piece of her hair in front of her face, to make sure it shined brightly enough.

In her mind, she couldn't believe all this effort was for James Potter. She had agreed to spend this weekend with him at Hogsmeade and she had made sure that he understood it was only _casual._ She had made the whole plan. They were going to try to be friends and if that worked they would both confess their only recently mutual crush. The plan also had a part where she included her wedding dress design but she pointedly ignored that since it didn't fit in the casual description.

Well, maybe the fact that she wore her prettiest dress today, didn't exactly fit in either.

"Hey."

"Ja—Oh. Hi Harry." She smiled trying not to let her disappointment show. "Where is James?"

"He is coming." Harry smiled at his mother's attempt to hide her eagerness. "Actually, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but they sent me beforehand to test your mood."

"My mood?"

"You know, since things have been a bit er-rocky between you two, like, ever since you met." Lily's cheeks flushed a little but then she smiled wider and said:

"Well, then you can go in and tell them my mood is just fine and that James should be quick if he wants it to stay that way."

Harry nodded and turned around slightly, only to see Remus motioning him to turn back around, from the corner they hid. James was having an angry breakdown at Sirius for messing with his hair –which Harry didn't get, since it was always messy anyway—and Sirius seemed to be struggling not to give him a _friendly_ black-eye, for the sake of this important day.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." Harry spoke quickly, while trying his best to block the sight of the chaotic Marauders.

"Sure," Lily said, although Harry could see her eagerness for him to exchange places with James soon.

"Why did your feelings change so suddenly for James? I mean just last month you were ranting about how insufferable he was."

"Oh." Lily looked confused, "Well," she started after thinking for a minute, "I don't exactly know when but I guess it was thanks to you."

"Wha—To me?"

"Yes, I suppose so. It was the DA that started to change my mind about him. I saw this other side of him there, an admirable side. He looks out for his friends and he tries his best for each spell you teach. You know I always hated how he could be so full of hate towards Sna—ah, a guy I friends with once, in Slytherin. But he is not all full of hate is he? He loves Peter and protects him all the time. Don't get me wrong he is still insufferable," Lily smiled, "but I can live with that."

Harry was speechless. A part of him was quite emotional, like that time in the woods when he and Hermoine missed Ron. But a part of him was nervous. How could it have started in the DA?

"Now," Lily continued, "if he's done ranting at Sirius, can we please go? It's almost noon."

"What?"

"I can see them you know, you're not too good at blocking." Lily smirked playfully at him. Then she walked past him, straight to where the Marauders were hiding and stood right in front of them. Harry followed. He had to see how this would play out.

"Hello James." Lily spoke casually. The Marauders were frozen.

"E-Evans?..Er-I was-I was just about to come, Sirius and I were just, you know, talking. About something. But we're done now." James spoke as fast as the sound Harry's Firebolt left behind its trail.

"Good. Then maybe you can take your hands off his collar now and we can go."

Sirius smirked.

"Maybe you should listen to your bird."

"I'm not _his bird_, Sirius," Lily spoke sternly but not angrily like she used to, "Now can we please go? I'm getting hungry."

"Right." James spoke, his mouth hanging open, "Right, of course." Then he held his arm out, ignoring Sirius' gags and Peter's snickers. "Let's go Evans."

And then as they passed right before him, his father turned his head slighly towards Harry and mouthed a word:

"Thanks."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Where do you think he went?"

Remus sighed: "I don't know and I don't care Sirius."

"You know," Peter thought out loud, "It's weird that he would go because, well, he hardly knows anyone but us…"

"Maybe he went with Frank and Alice." Remus guessed tiredly, wanting to end this conversation.

"Doubt it. They'll be too busy snogging each other's face off, he'd know not to go along with them."

"Fine," Remus said, "then maybe he is hanging out by himself."

"But why?" Peter asked.

"I wouldn't blame him for wanting to get away from you two."

"A ha ha. You're getting a little too cheeky these days Moony."

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Let's go to Three Broomsticks." Peter suggested.

"Right, because we never go there, Peter." Sirius talked grumpily.

"Where else would we go?" Peter asked, a little annoyed if he had to admit.

"Would you rather Madam Puddifoot's?" Remus joked, and Sirius eased.

"Well, " he smiled, "at least we'd pick up girls."

"Yeah," Remus laughed, "along with their boyfriends."

"Oh please," Sirius spoke arrogantly, "like they'll remember any of those pricks' names at the sight of me."

"And what about us?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry Wormtail," Sirius gave a joking yet still snobbish smile, "You guys can have my spares."

Remus laughed and so did Peter, yet only one of the laughs felt genuine. Although, at the time the boys didn't feel the difference and continued their walk to Three Broomsticks, untroubled.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The Three Broomsticks was crowded as always. However Madam Rosmerta, calling them "oh, my favorite customers", made sure they got a table, which "coincidentally" turned out to be their favorite.

"So, what can I get you boys?" She asked in her natural, unwavering flirty smile, one of her hands on her pretty hip.

"Just yourself." Sirius flirted naturally. Madam Rosmerta laughed.

"Oh Sirius, get a girl your own age, I've known you since you were only as long as my leg."

"Guess, I was a pretty long child then." Sirius tried again and Remus hit his face with his palm.

Madam Rosmerta laughed louder, "Guess you were," she winked jokingly.

"Seriously now guys, the place is busy today. Tell me your orders?..And where's James?"

"On a date." Peter answered.

"Oh my," Madam Rosmerta raised her eyebrows, "the last few years I saw him he was pretty in love with Ms. Red Head," she said. It was an affectionate title she had for Lily, as she expressed her desire to just magically get all Lily's hair for herself each time she saw her.

"He is." Remus said frankly.

"What so he is just—Oh, Merlin…Is it her? Oh, finally! Send them many kisses from me."

"Oh I will, I just have to get them first." Sirius joked and Madam Rosmerta lauged as she always did.

"We'll have three butterbeers as always, Rosie." Remus ignored him. Madam Rosmerta nodded and just before she left she said, "You know what, maybe it's not so bad we have two Black's in the house today," laughed one last time and left.

Sirius froze.

Remus looked around and noticed Regulus sitting in a corner by himself, muttering quietly, Peter seemed to notice this as well, because he asked:

"Why is your brother talking to himself?"

Sirius regained his calm.

"Because he is an idiot, that's why." He seemed to want to let go but he couldn't keep himself from asking,

"What is he doing here? I told you we shouldn't have come Peter!"

"Why is this my fault?"

"Guys calm down! Come on Sirius we always come here. It's not like he could have known."

Sirius let out a stressed breath.

"You're right. You're right, I'm sorry Wormtail. It's just—you know how things are."

Peter nodded stiffly. Remus spoke;

"Yes we do, to some extent at least but that doesn't matter. Let's all relax and ignore him, it's not like he even noticed you Sirius."

Soon their butterbeers came and the present Marauders never looked his way again.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I told you the cloak wasn't a bad idea." Harry said.

"Well it makes me look odd." Regulus said, still a little disturbed by the fact that he was talking to a wall.

"Look behind."

Regulus turned, and he saw the three Marauders, laughing and occasionally throwing soft punches at each other.

Sirius had taught him how to throw a punch, when he was little.

"You gotta know how to do it without magic Reggie. It's important." And then he had let little Regulus use him as a punching bag.

But Regulus let his face show none of his feelings and he didn't look anymore than he ought to.

"Fine, you were right." He said finally. Harry smirked with content which Regulus of course, didn't see.

"So ," he said, "how do we do this?"

"Well," Harry spoke quietly, "we need a few Basilisk fangs."

"What?!"

"Shhh!"

"Basilisk fangs?!" Regulus whispered aggressively. "Oh, what are we gonna do Granger kill a fucking Basilisk?"

"Yes, Regulus. That's exactly what we're gonna do."

Regulus stared. And since he sensed that Harry, behind his cloak was unfazed, he stared some more.

"Fine. Where do we find one?"

"Do I sense some Gryffindor in you?"

"Shut up. No you don't. You sense a very angry Slyhterin whose about to kill you. Now where do we find one?"

Harry felt it was better to do this as they always seemed to do with Regulus. Bluntly.

"In the Chamber of Secrets."

Regulus was quiet for a minute.

"Oh Merlin." He finally said tiredly. "You know what, I changed my mind, you are obviously fucking crazy, and Hagrid is just entertaining you with this future idea."

"Fine, then leave."

Regulus sighed.

"It's really real?"

"It's really real; the legend is true and the monster Slytherin planted is—"

"A Basilisk."

"Yes and I can get us in there. But I can't call the Basilisk, only the Heir of Slytherin can."

"Who is?..."

"Trapped in a diary. Listen Regulus over the Christmas break you must pay a visit to the Malfoy's Manor, there you'll find him and his name is—wait."

Harry got out a small piece of paper and jotted down the words:

Tom Riddle

"Regulus listen to me, don't lose this paper and don't let anyone see it. If you ever come to be in You-Know-Who's presence, do not say the name. It's a very important person to him."

Regulus nodded and folded the paper. His curiousity burned inside but he couldn't bring himself to ask anything. He was scared to know.

"But what must I do?" He chose to stay on the task.

"I'll tell you before the break. But for now just know that this is the plan."

Regulus nodded, still trying to preserve his calm and cool attitude. Sirius was so much better at this.

"Fine," he finally said. "This is how we do this."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no words. No excuses; I am just terribly sorry and I won't even say how long it has been. One thing I can say for sure is how much I missed writing this fic. Expect a new chapter; Hope there are still people out there who read this after such a long time<strong>

**LOTS of Love and Apologies,**

**Necesisstas**


	13. Chapter 13

The Malfoy Manor was packed with people under its glorious dark roof. Regulus Black took a look around him. All the pureblood families –all that was worthy in the Dark Lord's eyes at least—were present. He saw Lucius Malfoy, recently graduated, chatting away cockily with his father's guests, his long blonde hair neatly braided down to his back. He saw his cousin Narcissa next to him, in her eyes a vain, love struck gaze, listening to his every word even though she must have heard them a thousand times before. Lucius and Narcissa had been in fourth year when Regulus had first come to Hogwarts; it was in the Christmas break of that year, in another extremely boring party at Malfoy Manor like this, when Lucius' father had gestured to the two of them and with a pureblood pride in his eyes announced the new admirable courtship. Four years later Narcissa was still the same love sick fool and Lucius was still the same pompous prick. Oh well. Their cocky romance –they'd been the it couple of Slytherin in their time- would be of use to him today.

On his first day back home for the Christmas break, he'd been welcome with a family reunion. Walburga Black had thought it fit that since they were spending the actual Christmas in the Malfoy Manor, they needed to have a symbolic dinner as a family as well, because after all, it was well suiting to the Blacks to uphold their values as a family. When Lucius Malfoy, with a carefully chosen and rather expensive silver set had joined this family meeting, Regulus instantly knew what would follow. The gathering hadn't been to welcome him home in his mother's part but to celebrate a "very prosperous arrangement for our dear little Cissy" and to congratulate her for finding a match worthy of a Black. Regulus had sat there, smiling and nodding just as he was now. Today, unknowingly, they would present him the perfect opportunity to disappear and look for the diary Harry had told him to find, when they would gather everyone around to make the happy announcement. Until then, all Regulus had to do was smile, be kind and play his part.

"Regulus dear," he heard his mother's piercing voice from a distance. His noble mother was dressed in an elegant black robe, well fitting to her name. She was standing with an effortless natural grace which she had passed down to her eldest son, which Regulus had tried to impersonate perfectly ever since he was little. Contrary to what many believed, the sharp elegance of _Blacks_ did not come from his father's line as the name did. Grandfather Black had been a picky and tasteful man, and in one of his travels abroad, he had visited his second cousin's family; an English wizard family inhabited in France. Their youngest daughter Walburga, as pure as the flowing river, beautiful, young and firm, he decided would be the perfect match for his eldest son. Walburga, then thirteen, had been brought home by him, enrolled in Hogwarts with his pressing to the then headmaster and begun to be educated as the perfect Black. She hadn't had a hard time; she'd been born to marry into this family, gracing it with its infamous temper, cruelty and elegance it would come to be known for. All her features had been passed down to her eldest son, Sirius, no matter how much they'd both deny it. Regulus had inherited his father's passive and serious nature, and his whole life he'd tried to be more like his mother and his brother.

Right now, his mother was standing next to Rookwood, whom Regulus desperately wanted to avoid conversation with.

"Come here for a second," his mother commanded, though to an outsider it would only seem as a gentle call from a mother. Regulus obeyed.

"Yes mother," he spoke with the compliant tone he had mastered his whole life; the tone that he used only with his parents. Needless to say Rookwood was surprised at this tone in his voice; Regulus knew this would very much falter the intimidation he had formed on the boy.

His mother put a tender hand on his back and spoke in a low voice only the three of them could hear.

"Dear Augustus was just informing me on what great job you've been doing this year."

Regulus knew she wasn't referring to his school work. Not that his grades weren't perfectly fine, but merely school work had never been enough to earn such an elevated approval from his mother. In fact, before this year his mother's main focus had always been on Sirius. Countless screaming matches, things thrown on the walls, shattered glasses… Walburga Black had tried, year after year to revert her son to what she wanted him to be. Fights about his friends, fights about his affairs, fights about his pranks, fights about his everything had become a part of the normal flow in the Grimmauld Place. Even though his parents were not Death Eaters, his mother was very passionate about You-Know-Who's ideals. His father, although a pureblood supremacist, was a diplomatic persona thus while lending his support morally and economically out of pureblood duties, he chose to remain away from the violence and the oath. His mother would join in happily if she weren't so committed to her duties as a wife and the name of her family. Mr. Black had made it clear where he stood, and how would it look if his wife, without her partner, joined in herself? No, it just wasn't appropriate. Sirius was her only hope.

"_Do you know what Abraxas Malfoy told me the other day?"_ his mother had clung to Sirius's chest desperately in one of their fights, "_The Dark Lord doesn't care that you are in Gryffindor…Do you hear that? He doesn't care! That's how much he wants you Sirius; know your own value!_"

Sirius had smashed her favorite vase to the wall in response.

It had gone on for hours, with Sirius yelling the things he did every time his mother brought up the same subject. But at the time Sirius was sixteen and their fights recently weren't the usual ones where Walburga screamed that it was time to get rid of this teenage rebellion and Sirius stormed off to his room in rage. Sirius was nearing adulthood and he needed to join as soon as he could.

Desperate, Walburga had decided to take the matters in her own hand.

"_You _think_ you don't want this Sirius, but you will understand. When you get older you will see things as I do and be grateful to your mother."_

"_I have nothing to be grateful to you. You are nothing to me." _Sirius had spoken icily. Regulus had seen the hurt behind his mother's steel eyes, hurt she hid so well that Sirius could never see. She had ignored him completely.

"_Abraxas and Lucius are coming tomorrow. They are going to speak some sense into you; we are going to sit down and decide on the proper timing for you to get your mark." _

For a few minutes his brother was stunned. He had said nothing and just stared at her; after measuring her seriousness for a while, he had seen her determination. He had spoken very slowly, in a dangerously low voice Regulus had never heard him use against her before.

"_You are a heartless bitch." _

There had been no yelling, no screaming, no objects flying in the air. Just his mother's stunned face, her wand drawn out in a snap, and her voice as cold as Sirius' eyes:

"_Crucio_"

She had regretted it later, Regulus knew, but she'd never say it. And no matter how much Sirius claimed it was her natural cruelty, he'd never admit that he hadn't expected it. He had gotten off the floor when he could, ran upstairs, after a couple of hurried thumping and tromping sounds, and an angry yell (Regulus knew he was trying to get off the pictures magically plastered on his wall, and failing) he had descended the stairs in a hurry with his trunk in his hands ("_I've had enough_" he kept repeating in a rage "_I've had fucking enough") _opened the door, got out without even one last glance and slammed it close.

The next day when the Malfoys had arrived, Walburga had told them that Sirius was gone, in which case Abraxas had asked how old Regulus was. Lucius had answered before he could even open his mouth : "_Regulus is in his fourth year, old enough I would say." _ And just like that, it was decided. At the end of that year, Regulus would begin his training and before the fifth school year began he'd have gotten his mark. He hadn't objected; he had even been proud. He had done what Sirius couldn't, it was seen that he was the better brother and it felt like a great revenge on Sirius. For abandoning him, first at Hogwarts with his Gryffindor friends and now at home. At the end of that summer, his mother had taken a look at his new mark, kissed it with pride and then took his face in her hands in a tenderness she never had before:

"_My dearest son," _she had smiled so brightly, "_my little Regulus." _

"Regulus?" his mother drew him out of his trance.

"Oh yes," Regulus answered her quickly, "all thanks to his careful training." He didn't want Rookwood speaking to his mother any longer. The cunning bastard was especially well with conversations and since their relationship wasn't so well lately, Regulus feared he might say anything that would get him in trouble somehow.

"Regulus has gotten especially well on the Unforgivables," Rookwood spoke with a slimy smile, "he casts an excellent Crucio."

Walburga smiled with pride, "As he should."

"Though he is a very secretive young man," Rookwood continued. Regulus stomach turned; he couldn't have his mother curious about his mission. She would go the Malfoys, and the word would get to the Dark Lord sooner than later. Sparking his interest would definitely be dangerous. But his mother saw an old friend she felt obligated to make conversation with and cut him short;

"What can you do dear, he gets it from his father," she gave him a curt nod, "excuse me." And after sending one last smile to her prized son's way, she made her way to Mrs. Greengrass.

Regulus was beyond enraged.

"What the fuck are you trying to do Rookwood?" Rookwood snickered.

"Me? Why, you are asking the wrong person Regulus. What are _you_ trying to do? Let alone the fact that you have almost been invisible the past couple of weeks, there are also no words of your mission! I don't care anymore what you are trying to do Regulus but just _do it_. Or the Dark Lord will be very angry."

"And how do you know I haven't?"

"What—you have? But—"

"It's interesting Rookwood, how you draw to such conclusions when you don't even know what my duty is. Jealousy gets the best of you rather easily."

Rookwood flushed red.

"Well then, he expects a report-"

"Tell him it's in the room where everything is."

"What?"

"Don't worry Rookwood," Regulus smirked, enjoying his desperate curiosity, "the Dark Lord will understand, even if you don't."

He turned his back to leave. Just as he was wishing for Malfoys to hurry up already, he heard Abraxas Malfoy's arrogant voice.

"Gather around please," he called, "we have a rather delightful announcement to make."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Regulus carefully opened Abraxas Malfoy's little vault in his library. He knew the library well, as he would spend his time here when he were a child and the two families would gather for dinner or tea. He knew the existence of the private vault, as everyone else did. Abraxas Malfoy was an overly confident, arrogant man. Trusting his protective enchantments, he didn't believe anyone but he could ever manage to open his vault, so why bother hiding it? It was another sign of his arrogance, Regulus thought, that he had his personal vault at home when he could keep all and more in Gringotts. Right now, he was glad for Malfoy's infamous arrogance. Using all the spells Harry taught, for Harry was a good teacher and Regulus was a fast learner, he opened the vault after some time.

There it was. Foolish old man; he kept it at home. Perhaps it was the request of the Dark Lord but it didn't matter. The diary was right there, in front of him. Regulus took out the black leather notebook, he and Harry had carefully picked out and placed it inside the vault. Then he took the diary wrapped it up carefully in a piece of cloth and put it in his bag.

Done.

It was over. Pointedly ignoring the heartbeat like sound coming out of it, for Harry had warned him about its cunning nature, he made his way downstairs. In a few minutes, he would ask to be excused today, for he was not feeling so well, and his mother would allow him to leave because she couldn't have him throw up or cause any kind of mess in front of everyone. His father would accompany him with the apparition, since he was always bored in such occasions anyway and Regulus would be done with this stressful task successfully.

He had no worries in his mind and why should he? It's not like had seen Augustus Rookwood following him to the library and quietly lurking in the shadows, observing, not understanding the deed yet feeling a pang of suspicion about the nature of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I know. It's been long again...But it's summer now and I'm done with all my stuff. I really want to finish this story properly. It's not so close to the end yet, I still have things to do with this and they are coming. So stay tuned and thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I love the Blacks ( Sirius, my gosh, just 3) and though this was more out of the flow generally, I feel like it was a good intermission from Harry, I'm pleased with it :3 I hope you are too, so let me know what you think :) Thanks again,<strong>

**Lots of Love,**

**Necesisstas**


	14. Chapter 14

"You dare mock my lucky tie!" Charlus Potter exclaimed in a mock anger. "I'll have you know son, this was the exact tie I was wearing when I met your mother." He said with the hint of a smile on his serious looking face. "And of course, the night I took her out for dinner, hours before you were conceived." He added, this time not even bothering to hide his sly smirk. Sirius doubled over in laughter. James looked mortified.

Christmas in the Potter Manor was everything Harry had ever imagined it to be. Charlus Potter was the perfect, fun, humorous yet still serious family man. Dorea Potter was a solemn, yet gentle woman. She was older than many other mothers of her son's peers; she must have had James late. Harry thought it explained his father's fading pompous, overly confident attitude. The only child of a couple who had been trying for so long… Time had not been so rough with Mrs. Potter. She had a graciously wise and aristocratic aura around her. She was beautiful and it was not a beauty that came from not losing her youth, on the contrary, it was her age that added to her beauty. Time and experience appeared to give Dorea Potter a glow many failed to carry as fittingly as she did. She shared her husband and her son's jet black hair and sometimes the way she moved, like the way she strode across the room in a fast, lazy, elegant strut, reminded Harry too much of Sirius. He faintly remembered the name _Dorea Black_ from the tapestry in the Grimmauld Place.

"Alright boys," she called good-naturedly, sending a joking glance in her husband's way, "raise your lazy bums off the floor and get to the table already."

Charlus Potter smiled and got up from where they'd been sitting near the huge Christmas tree. He gestured the tree boys to get up as well and they all made their way to the large and glorious Christmas dinner the Potters had prepared for them.

"Looks amazing, Mrs. Potter," Sirius spoke with a respect Harry had never seen from him before. It was not mocking or forced like his usual demeanor; it was honest. Genuine.

"Thank you, Sirius dear," she smiled at him sweetly, "now, I'd just like to say a few words, before we all begin, James," she added her son's name with a warning glance. James quickly swallowed whatever he was chewing. Mrs. Potter raised her glass.

"I just wanted to say that, I feel incredibly grateful to spend another Christmas with my dear husband," Mr. Potter kissed her free hand, "and my two boys. You guys are my favorite people in the entire world. And I am very happy to meet you, Harry; you are a great addition to our humble Christmas celebration." She ended her words with a kind smile towards his way. Harry, from the corner of his eye saw Sirius' smile stiffen. He gulped and tried to smile back at his grandmother awkwardly.

"Well, you just made the boy uncomfortable D." Charlus spoke while helping himself with the turkey. James patted Harry's back, "Nonsense dad, Harry is just generally awkward," then he smiled at Harry mischievously, letting him know he was joking, "Aren't you Harry?"

"Oh yes," Harry spoke finally, more timidly than he'd like, "very awkward."

Dorea Potter laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure we can break through that, can't we Charlus?"

Charlus Potter approved with a "Mmph," that was obviously supposed to be a yes.

"Harry used to live in Turkey before he came here," Sirius spoke up with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He never ceased to miss a chance to make Harry speak of his made-up past nowadays; he listened patiently each time, waiting for the moment Harry would slip up on his lie. Harry swallowed the potatoes in his mouth and began to recite his story in his head nervously. Thankfully Dorea saved him the misery,

"Oh, I'm sure Harry is bored of reciting his past to every stranger," she said somewhat nervously. Harry had a feeling that James had informed them of his orphan status and the Potters seemed to want to avoid sensitive topics. He felt relief wash over him as Dorea spoke again, "I'm more curious about other things anyway. Tell me Harry, how did you manage become such good friends with the guys in such a short time? They are a tight knit group you know," she smiled as if congratulating Harry. Dorea seemed to believe that since James had invited him for Christmas, he'd officially become the fifth Marauder. Well, that wasn't case at all.

The truth was, no matter how much James and Harry's relationship had improved –especially since it had begun with outright dislike in James's part- they still weren't exactly close friends. James was grateful to him for Lily, though he'd come to realize that Harry's role in Lily's changed feelings were rather minor, he still thought it'd probably take a lot longer without Harry. They were on friendly terms, just not on you-should-totally-come-to –my-house-for-Christmas terms. No, the actual truth was that sweet Lily Evans had felt rather bad that everyone was going home for Christmas and Harry would have to spend it alone at Hogwarts. She'd made James invite Harry over, hoping it would launch a bonding between the boys and James hadn't had the heart to deny her because he didn't want to damage their budding relationship. And because he couldn't say no to her beautiful, pouting face he'd waited years to be able to look without being hexed.

Actually, Harry had been okay with spending the Christmas in the castle. It was his favorite place in the whole world and he felt a little alone time would be just what he needed. But when the invitation had come to spend the holiday with his father, godfather and his grandparents he'd never seen before, he just couldn't say no. He had to come.

"Well," Harry began nervously. He couldn't say all that to James' parents but he couldn't pretend to be great friends with them as well. Sirius would punch him square in the jaw. "James is one of the first people I've met since I came and you know being new and all, he was kind enough not to let me spend the Christmas alone."

"That's very kind of James," Charlus spoke skeptically, "Too kind. James, I'm very suspicious." He said in a deadpan tone. Sirius laughed heartily while James gawked mockingly at his father.

"Wha-Dad! I'll have you know I have a very kind soul. It's a shame if you have not seen it for the past, I don't know, seventeen years."

"You're not seventeen yet."

"Well I almost am!"

"Huh. Seems to me this kindness of yours has increased irrationally since you started dating that pretty ginger lady, am I wrong son?" Charlus teased his son. James' face turned a shade of red as he started mumbling something that sounded undeniably like "Nonsense."

"Speaking of which," Dorea turned her attention to James. Harry was glad he didn't have to speak anymore. "When are we meeting her?" she asked excitedly.

"Meeting her?! What for? No, no it'll be a complete disaster," James exclaimed nervously, looking at his father. Harry guessed Charlus had many stories to tell.

"Oh my," Dorea mocked being hurt with one hand over her chest, "my son broke my heart to a million pieces." She added with a knowing smile, "Now, if Sirius had a girlfriend he's surely bring her to meet us now wouldn't you Sirius?"

Sirius grinned. "Well of course, Mrs. P," while James objected, "Oh, which one mum? Would you like to meet his girlfriend from Thursday or Wednesday? On Mondays he takes a break but of course you could meet the one from the weekend or Tuesday?" Sirius pushed him softly, well softly for him, and James pushed back with his shoulder laughing.

"Now, now James, we're not talking about the girls he shagged," Charlus spoke and all three boys choked on whatever they'd filled their mouths with. "But a girlfriend he'd bring, I'm sure," he laughed while Dorea nodded with a smile.

Harry felt his heart ache. They were so happy together, so like a family and he didn't exactly know why this made him so sad but it did. It burned. He knew James and Lily wouldn't take too long to get married and have him and Harry never had any grandparents. Lily had told him tearfully on a rainy afternoon that she'd lost hers in the summer but Charlus and Dorea were alive right now. And very lively as well. They'd die soon. And they wouldn't die of natural causes. The thought made Harry's heart clench in his chest. He wondered if they'd ever see him as a baby. He suddenly felt a wave of rashness that made him want to reveal himself. He brushed it away quickly.

"What's wrong Harry?" James asked suddenly, "You don't look so well."

"What? Oh, no I'm fine. Just thinking." He replied clumsily. Sometimes he wished he was as well spoken as Sirius. Dorea looked at him empathetically. She seemed to think he was thinking about his dead family. Well, he was.

"So Harry," Charlus attempted to bring back to entertaining aura, "what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled. He answered truthfully and without hesitation. "I want to become an Auror."

"Oh, that's lovely," Dorea said as Sirius snorted.

Everybody turned to look at him.

Sirius stared back at them for a minute, then, much to his dismay saw how it was inevitable that he should explain his response. He shot Harry a sharp glance.

"Harry's been here for such a short time; he practically knows nothing about this war. And then he goes and chooses a job related to it so quickly? I simply don't understand that's all."Sirius finished. His sharp stare felt much more like a glare.

Harry felt anger rise inside him. _He practically knows nothing about this war._ Sometimes he just wanted to hex this Sirius. Or get into a fist to fist Muggle fight with him. Or just scream right into his face and understand what he'd ever done and why he was just_ so_ angry. Personal problems, Remus kept saying. And Harry knew. He knew his anger was really for Regulus and the things or people surrounding him. Well, shit. He was stuck in the past with his family who were all dead now. So if personal problems counted as an excuse for shitty behavior, he was ready.

But for the sake of the Potters, he tried to maintain his calm. He gave another honest answer.

"I lost both my parents to this war."

Everyone grew silent. Charlus sent a warning look at Sirius, and Harry saw how much it resembled Mr. Weasley when he sent one of his warnings to Ron or the twins. Like a father looked at a son. Sirius had really become family. The table grew more tense; he saw Dorea open his mouth but Sirius was first.

"You came here because your parents died."

Harry was ready counter him now.

"So?"

"So they died there! If they died _there_ and the war is _here_, how could you lose them _to the war_?!"

"Sirius!" Dorea Potter exclaimed, looking rather shocked by his attitude. Of course, Harry thought, she'd never seen it before. He was so _happy _with them.

"Sirius this war is much bigger than you may realize," Charlus tried to reason with him but now Sirius was outraged and up on his feet.

"_I _may realize? Of course _I _realize how big it is! Dear little Granger may not know this but I grew up with this war, all my family, everything I've ever known revolved around this war!"

"What's your problem?" Harry hissed, finally getting up himself. He'd tried so hard to avoid getting into an argument with Sirius and yet, here he was.

"My problem? My problem is you Granger, and your lies! _Turkey_?! The war splattered to Turkey when it has not even spread out to the whole of Europe? Stop bullshitting me Granger, stop bullshitting me with your lies and your-"

"_Out." _Dorea Potter's voice whipped the air sharper than Harry had ever heard it before. She had a grim expression on her face.

Sirius looked dumbstruck.

"What?"

"I said out Sirius. I will not tolerate this at my house. Do not return until you have calmed down."

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. He had not wanted this. He had wanted anything but this. He took another look at Sirius. He had been wrong, Sirius wasn't dumbstruck. He was destroyed.

"No—I—" Harry whimpered, but what could he say? He cursed his mind. Why did it choose to be so empty when it was needed? Just a second ago it was burning up with countless remarks for Sirius. Now, it was blank.

"Mom, stop," he heard James say. "Sirius, stay, okay? Let's go to our room and just—"

"No, James," Sirius replied bitterly, "that's _your_ room."

He took one last glance at the Potters, mumbled a low but genuine apology, turned on his heel and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that's how Harry's Christmas went. I know, both boys didn't have very happy holidays. Poor Sirius. (He is my love, I don't know why I enjoy him suffering so much. It's quite twisted.) So what's going to happen now?! And I updated so soon?! I know, shocking. I used to love waiting for the reviews and reactions and stuff but since my loooooonnng break I appear to have lost all my reviewers. So why bother, right? Oh, I'm only encouraging you guys not to comment even more aren't I? Pull yourselves together my loves, I am waiting expectantly and am very depressed about having lost my readers. Anyways thanks again, for reading, reviewing, following and in general you know, just for being :3. Stay tuned,<strong>

**Lots of Love,**

**Necesisstas**


	15. Chapter 15

An eerie silence dominated the Potter Manor.

All the Potters, including the one currently going by the name Granger, were, to say the least, _shocked _by what had just happened.

_What_ had just happened?

Harry felt like he was drowning in a pit of self-loathing. He knew it wasn't his fault. He knew Sirius had brought it on himself for the most part. He knew.

But he also knew his godfather. Sirius was rash, and a part of him always would be, even when the most of him would be broken. Harry had seen Sirius in his worst, only two years after Azkaban, back in a world he'd yearned to be in yet no longer recognized, with a godson whom he couldn't be there for, with his best friend dead, and the other as broken as he was. He'd seen Sirius, moping around in a house he thought he'd escaped forever, and was imprisoned in it once more. _He knew._

So why was this lively, young, brave, reckless boy falling into the same pit of despair _so early_? It wasn't the time yet, Sirius was supposed to be happy and carefree. That's how Harry had always imagined him. He wasn't supposed to be broken yet.

On a second thought, he wasn't supposed to be broken _ever._

Harry's chest burned with a yearning to fix everything, even stronger than before. He didn't just want to do it for himself and Teddy anymore. He wanted to do it for Sirius. The more the dark haired juvenile wizard tried to push Harry's boundaries, the more protective Harry felt towards him, no matter how angry.

After all, Sirius was family.

"I'll go find him." James spoke up, sending a reprimanding look towards his mother. Dorea Potter stared back at him for a minute but then gave in.

"Make sure he's calmed down James," she said grimly. James nodded and got up. Harry got up after him.

"I'll go with you." He told his father. James was about to object when Dorea spoke up once more, unaware of the tension between the two boys.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make him so sad," her voice seethed with regret, "I really didn't. I didn't _kick him out_ either, I just…" she trailed off.

"You just wanted him to calm down dear," Charles picked up. Harry couldn't tell what he really thought of the situation, but he didn't look angry or anything. If anything, Charlus Potter merely looked worried.

"Yes!" Dorea Potter exclaimed desperately. "Yes, and he was being _so rude_..."

"Well, then we'll talk to him when he gets back," Charlus replied calmly. "Now, boys, go and find him. Bring him back safely."

James made his way towards the door. Harry followed him urgently. When they were in front of the entrance, at a safe distance from the worried Potters, James spoke in a low voice:

"Look Harry, I don't mean to be rude or anything but…" He didn't continue. He expected Harry to pick up the meaning, which Harry did; James didn't want him to come. Well, he didn't care. He was going to look for Sirius whether James (and Sirius too for that matter) wanted him to, or not.

"I'm coming."

"I just don't think you are exactly what he needs to calm down right now."

Harry pretended to take what he was saying into consideration. In reality, he was only looking for something to say that would convince James to let him come. He picked his words carefully.

"Look, this meaningless tension between me and him has been going on for too long. I just—I just think we should speak."

"And you _will,_" There was something in his voice so assuring, so understanding. "When I find him and bring him back."

Harry looked into the hazel eyes of the boy that stood before him. The boy that was almost his exact replica. The boy that _he _was the exact replica _of_. And for the first time since he came, maybe not at a very right time, he wondered what family really meant. Had he a connection, a mysterious, inexplicable bond with this man who was going to be his father, but was yet not? Or was it just blood? Just the passing of genes? He knew it wasn't. He knew there was something more. _This boy was his father. _But how, oh, how could he explore that, without letting him know, subtly?

So he looked into the eyes that would make him in a few years and tried, even if he didn't know how, to reach out to that bond.

"James, _please._"

An unreadable expression passed James' face. Harry didn't know why he didn't speak, but the answer he got was enough for him when James nodded stiffly. The boys quietly wore their coats and just as they were about the exit the door, they heard quick, small footsteps and a worried voice behind them:

"Wait!"

Dorea Potter looked around quickly for something, and let out a breath of relief when she found it. She held out something that appeared to be black and made of leather, to James.

"Don't forget his jacket," she said hurriedly; she appeared to be imagining the thousand ways Sirius could freeze to death without it.

As the door closed, Harry wondered if Walburga Black had ever been so worried for Sirius, ever since he'd left nearly a year ago. He drew a troubled breath.

Family sure was a strange thing.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

They found Sirius in the end, having apparated all the way to Hogsmeade, sitting gloomily in the middle of nowhere, watching the Shrieking Shack.

"Let me approach him," Harry said once they spotted him.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Harry wasn't either, but he didn't let it show. He just shook his head to James and asked him to stay behind for a few minutes.

This conversation with Sirius was long overdue.

Harry sat next to him on the snow. He'd found out about the "revelation of Sirius Black" on another snowy day years ago (or years later) right after visiting here.

Harry waited for him to speak first. And he did.

"What the fuck Granger?"

Harry's heart wrenched. There was something so desperate in the way his voice cracked when he was only trying to sound tough.

"We should talk."

His silence was his agreement. Sirius watched him for a brief moment before speaking.

"I don't believe your story."

Harry cringed inwardly. He didn't see this going well in any way but he had to try. What made him feel so bad about himself was that Sirius was right. His story was false. Sirius' only fault was being too perceptive for his own good, and listening to his gut. And maybe being a little terse and hostile. But the more he thought about his face at Hogwarts when he'd see Regulus surrounded by Snape and Rookwood and all those people, the less he could hold him accountable for his feelings.

The truth was, young Sirius Black was agitated rightfully and Harry had barged into their lives in the wrong time.

"I know," he answered, "I don't care."

Sirius' head turned to him in a snap, looking for something hostile or cunning in his reply but he couldn't find any. The odd boy was only speaking the truth.

"I mean no harm, Sirius. Honestly."

The boy nodded slowly, thoughtfully. When he spoke, Harry knew he was speaking_ his_ truth.

"I will never trust you."

His heart broke.

"But…I'll cease to be so hostile as well. At least until I find anything against you."

Harry nodded, broken. He was definitely not satisfied with this but given the situation, he knew this was the best he could hope for. It was somewhat a truce, at least.

He sighed. Suddenly he remembered he was still holding Sirius's jacket.

"Here." He handed it to him quietly. Sirius took the jacket briskly, got up and slid into it in his usual effortless manner. He then, without a word turned and walked towards James.

Harry watched from afar as James patted Sirius's back affectionately after exchanging a few words and Sirius in return slapped the back of his head. He chuckled to himself.

Just as the two boys turned to leave, Sirius turned back to Harry and called.

"Coming Granger?"

Yes, it was somewhat of a truce after all.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP **

Rookwood, with honest difficulty, had finally managed to pull Hawk into an empty corridor of the Malfoy Manor.

"It's important." Rookwood had claimed urgently moments before and despite all Hawk's protests, because he was talking to a rather beautiful pureblood young lady, Rookwood had proved relentless.

"What is it?" The defense professor drawled in a bored tone. He hadn't failed to notice Augustus Rookwood's burning jealousy of young Regulus Black's importance to the Dark Lord, and the secrecy of his mission. Why was he oh so sure this was about him?

"Regulus Black is up to something."

Ah, because it was.

"Well, of course he is. He has an importance mission given by the Dark Lord."

"Don't take me for an idiot," Rookwood hissed dangerously, "he told me his deed was done today and that I should inform the Dark Lord of it. He said 'It's in the room where everything is.'"

"Well then," Hawk began to walk away, "I'm sure the Dark Lord will understand what it means. Don't worry ; if he's truly successful, your name will be heard _somewhat_." He mocked his jealousy.

Rookwood growled.

"He is suspicious Hawk."

Hawk stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel swiftly.

"And why is that, I ask?" He spoke tiredly. He really wanted to go back to the young lady with the beautiful pair, and if he was lucky, spend the entire night with her.

"He stole something from Abraxas Malfoy's vault."

Hawk's steel eyes narrowed. Rookwood knew he was testing to see if the boy was speaking the truth. When the younger boy didn't falter, Hawk spoke.

"Impossible."

"I saw him. It took him only around ten minutes to break the enchantments. He took something Hawk. I didn't see what it was but he replaced it as well. It wasn't money or anything."

Hawk eyed him suspiciously. Rookwood definitely had the motive to lie. But if he were lying, why be so obscure about it? And why on earth would Regulus do such a thing?

Hawk stared at Rookwood thoughtfully for a minute.

"Very well. Leave this to me."

He then began to descend the stairs to his beautiful, young prey. There was no need to take this to the Dark Lord yet. Not when the matter was so unclear, so misty.

He knew what Rookwood was and wasn't. Truly, he was never much of a threat. If he were lying, he'd serve his punishment and it'd be over.

Regulus was another matter entirely. He never understood the boy, with his gloomy grey eyes full of pride and something else Hawk couldn't quite define. _He_, despite his young age, held the capacity of pointing a threat. But of course, for now, it was all speculations.

He made a mental note to keep a close eye on the boy once they returned to Hogwarts. Maybe even strike up a few_ conversations_, regarding the vault.

Yes, he would do that.

He spotted the pretty girl from afar. Ah, he was all tense now. He hated being tense. Maybe he'd ask her for a massage when they were done.

* * *

><p><strong>Ew, pervy Hawk...Poor prey. Anyways, I know there wasn't much in this chapter but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as well :) Well, Sirius is still not okay with Harry...And he made a remark about how he'd keep looking into him...Oh, well, poor Harry. I don't know about you guys but I just love the tension between them. So entertaining. <strong>

**Anyways, Chamber of Secrets time?...Not yet. **

**Remember guys, Harry can no longer speak parseltongue, because he is no longer a Horcrux. What now? **

**I suppose you just need to read and find out ;) Anyways thanks to all my readers and keep reviewing, the response to the last chapter made me so so happy.**

**Lots of Love;**

**Necesisstas**


End file.
